Finding Soro (Truth Series Prequel)(Side Story)
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: A fifteen-year-old Soro wakes up to find he is no longer in his home in Minecraftia. He finds himself in a strange place called Earth. And to top it all of he has no memory of anything prior to meeting Lewis and Hannah. Will he be able to survive in this new world? Will his new friends be able to help him find himself again? Contains Yogscast and a lot of OCs.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to my new story Finding Soro! It is the sequel to Sorcerer's Past and a side story to the Truth Series. (Reading said stories is not necessary to understand what's going on in this one.)  
Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Close your eyes and clear your mind." The Doctor directs. I do as he says, laying back on the firm couch, closing my eyes, and letting my mind go blank. "Good. I'm going to ask you a series of questions. I want you to answer them with the first thing that comes to mind. Ready?"

"Yes," I whisper. I let myself relax and concentrate on the man's words.

"What is your name?"

"Soro."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"When were you born?"

"Don't know."

"When is your birthday?"

"Don't know."

"Where were you born?"

"Don't know."

"Do you have any family?"

"Orphan."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Dead."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Two."

"Brothers or sisters?"

"Brothers."

"Younger or older?"

"Older."

"How old are they?"

"Don't know."

"What are their names?"

"Don't know."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Don't know."

"Boys or girls?"

"Both."

"How old are they?"

"Don't know."

"Have you had any boyfriends or girlfriends?"

"No."

"What do you live?"

"In a forest. Near a town."

"What forest?"

"Don't know."

"What town?"

"Don't know."

"What is the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"Meeting my brothers."

"When did you meet them?"

"Five years old. They took me in."

"What is the worst thing that ever happened to you?"

"Kidnapped. They hurt my brother. A man burned my arm. He scarred my cheek." I gasp feeling the pain and loss of that moment. The smell of burning skin haunting me. "Same man murdered my dad." I gasp and writhe on the couch.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Explosion. Hurt. Hurts." I cry out. I open my eyes in a panic feeling pain spread through my body. I sit up on the couch body shaking in terror. "I can't. I can't." I mumble over and over. I hug myself.

"Hey. Hey." I hear Hannah's voice. I feel her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. You're okay." The couch dips next to me. "You're safe here." Hannah hugs me. I cry into her shoulder. Fear and pain gripping at my heart.


	2. August 14, 2008

**Thursday, August 14, 2008: School?**

Hello there! My name is Soro Brindley. Sort of. You see, Brindley isn't my original last name. My original last name was something else. Something else that I don't remember.

Here, let me start from the beginning. About five weeks ago I woke up in a room that I didn't recognize without any memory of who I am. In other words, I have amnesia and I don't know why or how. I remember a few things but it's not much. I know my name is Soro, I am fifteen years old, I'm an orphan, I have two surrogate brothers, and I was caught in an explosion. I think that explosion may be what caused my amnesia but I'm not positive.

The room I woke up in was the guest room of Lewis Brindley's and Hannah Rutherford's apartment. Unfortunately, Lewis and Hannah had no idea who I am either. So, they decided to help me find out. They let me stay in their guest room and took me to see a psychiatrist. Sadly, the psychiatrist couldn't help me remember who I am either. Lewis and the doctor think that I should go back. They think that whatever they were doing to get my memory back could work if the doctor tried again. But, Hannah and I don't think I should go back. I don't want to because whatever he did, whatever I was remembering terrified me. I felt so much pain and fear that I panicked. Hannah had to calm me down. She doesn't want me to go back because she's worried that I'll panic again. I think I scared her just as much as I scared myself.

Anyway, since the whole recovering my memory thing was a bust I'll be staying with Lewis and Hannah indefinitely. I'll be staying with them until either I'm old enough to live on my own or I remember my past. The second one seems highly unlikely. So, I'll be staying with Lewis and Hannah until I'm eighteen and have my own place to stay.

The guest room that I woke up in that day five weeks ago is now considered my room. Hannah took me shopping for new furniture, blankets, sheets, clothes, and other necessities. She also got me a laptop and cellphone and has been teaching me how to use them. Lewis has been busy filling out a bunch of legal papers. Since, I am still considered a minor, Lewis decided to become my legal guardian and I adopted his last name as mine. He is also working on registering me as a citizen of England. During his free time he shows me around Bristol.

At this current point in time Lewis, Hannah, and I are seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast. It's pancakes and bacon. Hannah sits next to me on one side of the table and Lewis sits across from me on the other side. They are talking about today's plans. I mostly ignore them and focus on savouring my bacon.

"Hey, Soro?" Hannah places a hand on my shoulder startling me out of a daze. I look up from my plate to face her.. "You alright? You spaced out?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Soro." Lewis calls.

"Yeah." I turn to face him.

"I think we should get you enrolled in high school."

"High school?"

"Yes. All of the kids your age go to high school. If you are going to live with us I think that you should get a valid education while your at it."

"What is high school?" I ask.

Lewis and Hannah both stare at me in surprise. "Sorry." Lewis says after a moment. "I keep forgetting you don't know these things. High school is a place that people around your age go to meet other people and to learn various new things,"

"Oh. Okay."


	3. August 19, 2008

**Tuesday, August 19, 2008: Meeting The Headmaster**

 **Disclaimer: I do not live in the UK. Everything about Soro's school is based on my own school in the USA and whatever I find on google. If I decide to put in the effort to even look on google. I'm probably going to. Okay. Yeah. I will.**

I sit in a chair in the headmaster's office of my soon to be new school. The headmaster's office is small but welcoming sectioned off from the main office by a wall and a wooden door. Inside the office is a desk covered in paperwork, a laptop, and various writing materials. Behind the desk is a black chair that moves on four wheels. In front of the desk are two blue cushioned chairs. In the left corner of the back of the room is a small potted plant. The room smells strangely of flowers and fresh cookies.

Lewis sits next to me in one of the cushioned chairs. He is currently leaning over the desk filling out paperwork in order for me to attend school. The headmaster, Mrs. Kit Graham, sits in the chair behind the desk.

"I must inform you Soro," My gaze, which had been traveling the room, snaps to Mrs. Graham when she says my name. "..you need a certain amount of credits in order to graduate from high school." She continues knowing she has my undeterred attention. "Because you are entering a tenth grader and you have no prior record or memory of high school you are down a whole year's worth of credits. In order to make up for those credits, you will have to either double your classes or attend summer school. Or if you really wanted you could do both."

"What is summer school?" I ask.

"Students normally attend school for all or most of spring, winter, and fall then get two months off during the summer. Students that failed classes or are falling behind in their credits for graduation are required to attend summer school. You don't have to attend summer school if you don't want to but just know that if you don't your next three years of school are going to be very packed and may be difficult for you." I sit there letting the information process. It would be easier for me if I went to summer school but I don't even know what regular school is like. What if I don't like school? Will I want to attend it during the summer? "You don't have to make a decision now." Mrs. Graham recaptures my attention. "But I will need to know if you will be attending summer school by the end of this school year. So, I will need to know by June of next year."

"Okay," I mumble feeling slightly overwhelmed by the information. There's so much to learn just about this school thing that my brain already seems to be overflowing. Will I be able to handle how much I learn _in_ school if I can barely handle learning _about_ school?

"However, you will still have to double up on a few classes this year."

"What classes do I have to make up?"

"You have to make up one year of English, two years of another language other than English, one year of global studies, one year of math, and one year of science. Currently, I have you signed up for English 10, Algebra 1, Earth Science, Earth Science Lab, Global Studies 9 and leaves you, four other possible classes."

"Could I make up that year of English?"

"Yes. Is that what you'd like to do?"

"Yes. Could I also make up the two years of another language?"

"Yes. Would you like to take Spanish or French?"

"Spanish please."

"Very well. You are now signed up for English 10, Algebra 1, Earth Science, Earth Science Lab, Global Studies 9, Gym, English 9, Spanish 1A, and Spanish 2B. You also have a class called study hall which is just free time you can use to socialize or do homework. I suggest you do the latter."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." Mrs. Graham smiles. "You are very polite. I think you and I will get along just fine. That being said I don't expect you to be sent to my office for being a troublemaker."

"You don't have to worry about that Mrs. Graham," I reassure her.

"Good." She grins.

"All done!" Lewis exclaims as he sets down the pen he had been using to fill out the papers. He then sits up straight in his chair. Mrs. Graham takes the stack of papers and looks them over.

"Okay! You're all set to start school in two weeks!" She concludes after examining the papers thoroughly. "You should receive a schedule and a map of the school by the end of this week. School rules and dress codes will be discussed on the first day."

"Dress code?" I ask confused.

"Yes. The school has a dress code that all persons in the building have to go by. More will be explained on the first day of school. For now, what you're wearing or anything similar will be fine." She explains. I look down at what I'm wearing. A pair of blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. "Any last questions or concerns?"

"Actually I do have one concern," Lewis speaks up.

"What is it?" The headmaster asks patiently.

"I have a job with YouTube. A lot of teenagers may know of me and recognize my last name. I don't want that recognition to affect the kind of people that Soro associates himself with."

"Understandable." Mrs. Graham agrees. "If you'd like, Soro, I could change your last name on the registration."

"Change it?" My voice sounds small and frail. I don't want my last name to be changed. I just got this one.

"It wouldn't be changed everywhere. It would just be for school. So that way the other students don't bother you for being Mr. Brindley's ward."

"Okay." I agree. My voice still sounds small. It's an accurate representation of how I feel. This means I'll have three last names, one of which I don't even remember. I'm not too fond of this idea but I'd rather not be friends with someone just because of my connection to Lewis.

"How about we change it to Bradley? That way it's still similar to Brindley but no one will know that it's not your real last name. It'll be our little secret."

"Okay." I agree reluctantly. I feel sick to my stomach. I don't like that word. Secret. It sounds as if I did something bad. Like if I told someone about it I'll get in trouble. I almost feel think I've been a part of a secret before. A bad secret. Then again I don't really know because I can't remember. Either way, I have this horrible feeling. It's making me sick to my stomach. And I just plain don't like it.


	4. August 28, 2008

**A/N: This is what happens when I'm bored and decide to edit shit I already have written.**

 **I am trying to stay particularly accurate to the progression of the Yogscast family but this is a fanfiction so a good chunk of it is made up to fit my story. Just an FYI.**

* * *

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008: The Yogscast**

I follow behind Lewis and Hannah as we enter a small office building.

"Welcome to the Yogscast offices," Lewis states with a grin. "The place is relatively small but we don't have many members yet so we don't need much space." Lewis leads me around showing me to the small lounge area and the kitchen first. Then he shows me to the offices. He starts with his. "There's not much to look at we haven't been here long." He's right. All there is in the room is a desk and chair with a computer and monitor and a few shelves holding various games. Next, he shows me to Hannah's. It looks the same as Lewis's. Only Hannah is sat at her desk messing about with something on her computer. She gives a small grin as we stop by before returning to her work. Lewis continues the tour. "This is Simon's office." He stops at the next door. Again this room looks the same as the others although a bit more personality is added to it. Lounging in the chair is a brown haired slightly balding man. Surrounding him and scattered across the room are boxes of Jaffa cakes in varying states of emptiness and disarray. "Jeez Simon. We just moved in here."

"Oh! Why, hello there!" The man greets in a pitched voice as he spins in his chair to face him. "Who's this with you, Lewis?"

"This is who I've been telling you about. Simon, this is Soro." Lewis turns to me. "Soro, this mess is my best friend Simon."

"Hi." I muster a small wave.

"Hello! Great to meet you!" Simon grins.

I merely nod.

"C'mon., there's only one more room." Lewis leads me to a larger office that contains three desks with computers and just as many occupants. "These guys are Duncan, Sips, and Sjin. Guys this is Soro."

"Hey, kid!" Sips proclaims.

"Helllooo," Duncan trails somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey," Sjin states simply.

"Hi," I reply meekly.

"That's everyone," Lewis states with an easy smile. "Well, all but one. He lives in Sweden though so you won't see him around the office. His name's Rythian."

Rythian. Now that name caused his mind come to a screeching halt and then overflow with feelings. Safe. Content. Denial. Duncan. Ender. Fight. Pain. Teach. Magic. Brother. My thoughts overwhelm me and through me off balance. I stumble in the doorway.

"Woah. You okay there, Kid?" Sips voice grounds me.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just a little overwhelmed. Not used to being around people." I'm not sure exactly how much of that is true but it sounds right to me.


	5. September 3, 2008 (1)

**Wednesday, September 3, 2008: The First Day**

It's seven thirty in the morning on a Wednesday in early September. The sun rising in the sky shining brightly all around Bristol. It's moderately warm out but the cool breeze makes the morning air chilly. I stand at a bus stop not far from Lewis and Hannah's apartment. There are a few other people gathered here but they're too busy talking to their friends to notice me. Not that I mind really. I'd rather have a peaceful year going unnoticed than go through the drama Lewis and Hannah said their high school years were. After a few minutes, a bright yellow bus stops in front of us. Everyone, myself included, piles onto the bus. I sit by myself in one of the middle seats. Half an hour later half of the kids on the bus, the high schoolers, get off the bus. I follow along with them.

The school isn't that big. It's a one-story building made of red bricks. There are two main front entrances with two sets of double doors. There are a few other doors along the front of the building but they're labeled 'emergency exit only'. I follow the crowd into the building and into what seems to be a cafeteria. The cafeteria is packed full of people. Students sit at the various tables or stand in groups around them. What appears to be teachers walk about watching for any trouble.

I stand by one of the cafeteria exits. I study my map and class schedule. I don't want to draw attention to myself on the first day by getting lost and showing up for class late.

"Hey!" A deep voice draws my attention. A tall, skinny boy with broad shoulders stands before me. He has moderate brown skin and short black hair in a buzz cut. His bright green eyes have a mischievous spark in them. He wears black shorts and a black t-shirt with some sort of yellow bat-like design on it.

"Hi," I mumble back.

"I'm Todd Salmon." He grins and holds out a hand for me to shake.

"Soro Bradley." I shake his hand and give a polite smile.

"Cool. Are you new here, Soro?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you go to before?"

"What do you mean?" I ask getting embarrassed.

"What school did you go to before East Bristol?"

"None that I can think of."

"Why's that? Were you home schooled?" He cocks his head to the side a bit in confusion.

"I have amnesia. I don't remember anything prior to three months ago."

"That's a shame. I hope you get your memory back."

"Thanks."

"What grade are you in?"

"Tenth."

"Cool. So am I. Do you need help finding anything? Certain classes or your locker? I know the map they hand out doesn't do justice for where shit is."

"Yes, actually." I grin sheepishly.

"Alright, let me see your schedule." I hand over the requested thin slice of paper.

He studies my schedule for a few moments before saying, "Cool. We have first period together, so I can take you there. Your locker is in the same hall as mine, so I can take you there as well."

"Thanks."

"No problem!" He grins and gives me back my schedule. "Let's hang back for a minute when the bell rings so we don't get lost in the crowd. I suggest moving away from the exit unless you'd like to be trampled."

"Yeah. I'd rather not." I grin.

An electronic ringing sounds throughout the building. "Follow me." Todd leads me away from the cafeteria doors. He drags me over to one of the tables. I'm assuming this is where he sat before he came to talk to me as he grabs a lightly packed backpack and a full gym bag. "Onward to our lockers!" He says so enthusiastically, I can't help but laugh. I follow behind him making sure to keep up with him through the crowd as we make our way out of the cafeteria and into one of the main halls. I follow him down the long hall and into a shorter one while trying to avoid colliding with people and getting in their way. The hall is so noisy with chatter that I can barely hear Todd over it. He stops near the end of the shorter hall. "Your locker is right there. It's number 724. My locker is right across from you. When you're done meet me there and I'll take you to first period. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Um… I don't know how to work the lock." I can feel my face heating up again.

"Alright, what's your combination?" We stand in front of my locker."

"Fifteen, thirty, twenty-three."

"Turn the dial to the right until you get to the fifteen." I do as he says. "Now turn it left until you get to thirty." Once again, I do as he tells me. "Now turn it right again until you get to twenty-three then you have to pull the lock down." For the third time now I do what he says, turning the dial and pulling the lock down. The lock opens and I am able to remove it and open my locker. "There you go, like magic, your locker is open!" He grins widely.

"Thanks." I return the grin 'though not quite as wide.

"No problem." He walks to his locker across from mine on the right side of the hall. I watch him for a moment before turning back to my own locker. I put my bookbag in and grab a notebook and a pen. I close and re-lock my locker. I then make my way to Todd's locker. He finishes arranging his things and closes his locker. "Ready for your first day?" He asks casually as he leads me to our first class.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I reply.

"That's the spirit!" He cheers.


	6. September 3, 2008 (2)

**Wednesday, September 3. 2008: English Madness**

Todd leads me around the school and takes us to a classroom near the front of the building. The classroom is a good sized room. In the front left corner of the room is a cluttered desk. Behind it are a chair and several equally cluttered shelves. Cabinets and bookshelves line nearly every wall. On the front wall of the room, there is an electronic looking white board. Todd says it's called a 'SmartBoard'. In the front right corner of the room, there are two doors each on different walls. I'm assuming they both lead to different classrooms. Posters and signs are everywhere decorating the room. Spread across the room is three rows of desks. The rows are two desks wide and four desks long. A few students are scattered around the room sitting at different desks. A tall brunette woman stands at the front of the room. She looks to Todd and I when we walk in.

"Hello!" She smiles. "Welcome to English 10! Take a seat anywhere you'd like!"

Todd and I sit next to each other in the row closest to the teacher's desk.

A bell, the same sound as the one earlier, dings throughout the building. I give Todd a confused look. He smiles at me. "I guess I should explain that, huh?" I nod, getting embarrassed. "You're turning red again," he comments. "No need to be embarrassed. You're new here. Of course, you're going to have a lot of questions. Anyway, the first bell that rang is to let us know that we can go to our lockers. The second bell that rang is the warning ball. It lets us know that we have five minutes left to get to class. A third bell is going to ring after the five minutes letting us know that class has started with or without us in the room. At the end of class, another bell will ring that allows us to leave this class, go to our lockers if we need to, and then go to our next class. Then the same thing with the bells happens again. Except only for the start and end of class. We have two minutes to get from one class to the next. The only other time the bells change besides the morning is fifth period. Towards the end of fifth period, a bell will ring. That bell doesn't actually mean anything to us. It only means that the middle schoolers can leave dinner and go to their next class. About ten, fifteen minutes later a bell will ring signaling that we can leave class and go to dinner, You got all that?"

"Yes… I think."

Todd grins and laughs. "It's alright if you don't. You'll pick up on it eventually."

"I can only hope," I reply.

"I like you, you're funny," Todd nudges me with his elbow.

"Thanks… I think."

Todd doesn't get the chance to reply as the bell rings. Signaling the start of class? I believe. The teacher closes the door we all entered through. When she's back in front of the class she addresses us all. "Hello everyone! My name is Ms. Oswegatchie. I realize that is a bit long and hard to say, so please, call me Ms. O if you wish. I only have a few rules. They're simple and easy to follow. One: Come to class on time and prepared. That means if you're late, which you shouldn't as this is first period, have a pass from a teacher or the office. Being prepared means bringing everything you need, writing utensils included, to class without needing to go to your locker to get something. Two: Respect each other. I will not tolerate bullying in this classroom under any circumstances. Three: Follow the golden rule. Treat others the way you want to be treated. That goes along with respecting each other. Four: Respect the materials. I don't want to see any damaged books. Got that? Good. Speaking of books, we will be going to the library later this week to get your textbooks. Now since I don't know any of you, we are going to go around the room saying our names and one interesting fact. For example, I'm Ms. O and my favorite author is Shakespeare. Alright, let's start over here." She points to the row furthest from Todd and myself. "Please stand up when you speak."

A light brown skinned boy about five foot two stands up. He has short cropped dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He wears blue skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt. When he speaks his voice is deep, crackly, and thickly accented. "I'm Isaac Williamson. I play soccer."

The boy, Isaac sits down. The boy next to him stands. This boy is also lean. He appears to be slightly taller than Isaac and has dirty blonde hair in a quiff. His eyes are a green hazel color and his skin is pale. He wears dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt that sticks to his body. "Hello!" He gives a friendly wave. "I'm Clark Lloyd. I like music."

Clark then proceeds to sit back down. Ten or twelve other students do the same. It appears that the boys outnumber the girls in this class. Finally, it is Todd's turn. He stands up proudly with a loud grin. "Hello!" He greets cheerily. "I'm Todd Salmon. I like technology."

He sits back down and I stand up awkwardly. "Hi. I'm Soro Bradley. I like to read." I sit down almost immediately. I'm not used to social situations. Especially those with more than two or three people.

No one sits in the desks in front of Todd and I so I'm the last one to go. "Thank you, everyone! It's wonderful to meet you all!" I almost think this teacher is a little too giddy for my liking. "Now, I have a few things to give you." Ms. O puts two stacks of books on an empty desk near the front of the room. "If everyone would please come up and grab a planner and a handbook." Most of the class stands up and makes their way over.

"I got you covered," Todd offers.

"Thanks," I reply as he makes his way to the needed books as well. He returns shortly after carrying four books. He hands two to me. "Thanks," I say again.

"No problem." One of the books reads: East Bristol High 2008-2009 Planner. It's an average sized book with a spiral binding and plastic like covers. The cover design seems hand drawn. The other book is the same size but with thin cardboard like covers. The cover is one solid shade of light blue. It reads: East Bristol High 2008-2009 Student Handbook.

Once everyone has returned to their seats, Ms. O speaks again. "You should all know the drill by now. Have a parent or guardian sign the slip in the back of your handbook. You sign it and then turn in the slip to me. I need them all by next week. Any questions?" No one raises their hand. "Okay. I have a small class assignment for you all." A few kids groan. "It's not that much. Just a few questions so that I can get to know you better. You don't even have to write complete sentences."

Ms. O travels around the room handing everyone a piece of paper. Once I get mine I start filling it out to the best of my ability.

Name: Soro Bradley

Any Preferred Nicknames: No

Favorite Class: Don't know

Favorite Book: Don't know

Favorite Movie or TV Show: Don't know

Something You Like: Books

Something You Don't Like: Secrets

Once everyone is finished, Ms. O collects them all. "You have about ten minutes of free time before second period."

Everyone immediately starts chattering with the people around them. Todd turns to me. "If I were you I'd stay away from Isaac and Clark."

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"They are known for bullying people. Especially the people I'm friends with. Unless you'd rather be friends with the assholes."

"No. I'm pretty good right here. I'm not much of one for jerks."

"Cool. Glad we're on the same page."


	7. September 3, 2008 (3)

**A/N: There are a lot of names in this chapter. Don't worry about memorizing them all. Some of them aren't important. And those that are will appear again later when they're more impactful to the story.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 3, 2008: Study Hall Confessions**

I follow Todd into the hall when the bell rings signaling the end of first period. "See that hall there." He points to a short hallway not far from where we stand. "If you go down it, you're next class is the last door on the left. After second period meet me near the cafeteria and I'll show you to third."

"Alright. Thanks again." I follow his directions to my Algebra 1 class. Nothing really important happens here. It's pretty much the same as English 10 was except with less work and without the planner and handbook thing. The teacher is Mrs. Burgas. There are two girls that catch my interest though. They seem to be the stuck up kind. They both have high pitched voices but they have different accents. I believe they said their names are Alexis Cooper and Rachel Brock. Alexis is blonde with dirty blue eyes. Rachel is a brunette with dark green eyes. They both have wavy hair and dress in expensive looking skirts and blouses. Once the class is over I meet Todd at our rendezvous spot. When I get there he is waiting for me with a Caucasian boy. This boy is short and slim. He has dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He wears black sweatpants and a dark blue hoodie.

"Hey, Soro!" Todd greets when I reach them. "This is my friend Darien. He's going to show you to the Spanish room. He also has fourth and fifth period with you. I won't see you until dinner. Now I gotta go before I'm late." He takes off.

"Hi, I'm Soro Bradley." I try my hand at a greeting.

"Darien Laker." His voice is quiet and scratchy with a light British accent. He starts walking down the hall. I trail behind him awkwardly. Finally, he stops where two halls meet. "The Spanish room is the last door on the right. I'll wait for you here after class."

"Thanks," is all I manage to say before he disappears into another classroom. I follow his directions. Again, nothing interesting happens in Spanish class. The teacher is Mrs. Stone. I am the oldest one in this class. Everyone else is in seventh grade. Once the class is over I meet up with Darien. He silently leads me to our next class and I silently follow. We find seats near the back of the class. Just before the bell rings to start class a short lean boy with pale skin, dark brown hair and hazel eyes walks in the room and takes a seat close to Darien and I.

"Hey, Dare!" He greets. Then he turns to me. "Are you the famous Soro Bradley I've been hearing about?" His voice is smooth with a light Swedish accent.

"Depends on who you heard from," I reply.

"Todd told me about you second period."

"Then yes."

"Sweet. I'm Richard Wolf. Please call me Dick."

"Nice to meet you, Dick. I'm Soro Bradley. But you already knew that…" I trail off.

Dick laughs. "Todd was right, you are funny."

"Thanks.. I think."

Dick grins. "So you've already met Dare and Todd. Have you met any of our other friends?"

"No."

"Then you're in for a real treat next period. Most of us are there."

"Do you know who won't be there?" Darien chimes in.

"Today's a band day. So Todd and Alax." Dick replies. Darien nods ending their conversation. Dick rolls his eyes and turns back to me. "I hope Dare's been treating you well. He may not talk much now but wait until you get to know him." He pokes Darien's cheek. "Then he'll never stop."

"Shut up!" Darien demands blushing red and swatting Dick's hand away. Dick just laughs.

Finally, five minutes after the class was supposed to start the teacher starts class. Other than what just happened, nothing all too amazing happens in Global 9 either. Although, I do notice that Alexis and Rachel are in this class too. Global ends after what seems to be a never-ending half an hour. I then follow Dick and Darien to Ms. O's room for Study Hall. I take a seat near them and watch students pour into the room. Alexis and Rachel walk in shortly after us. They find seats behind us. They are followed by a tall flat chested girl with moderately pale skin and a slightly masculine physique. She has long black hair that flows elegantly down her back. Her eyes are an endless deep blue-green color. She wears a beautiful white and blue summer dress. She sits by Darien. A few other students file in. Then I see Clark and Isaac from first period enter and take a seat behind us with Alexis and Rachel. Soon after them a short moderately tan girl with shoulder length light brown hair walks in. Her eyes are a pretty gray color that radiates intelligence. She appears to be slightly overweight but not fat. She takes a seat with us as well. I watch nonchalantly as she takes out a notebook and writes in it before passing it to Darien. Darien doesn't say a word but writes in the notebook and passes it back. Finding the situation uninteresting I return my gaze to the door. A few more students enter and then the bell rings to start fifth period. Ms. O stands at the front of the class and explains study hall rules. It's just basic stuff. If you don't have anything to do you may speak quietly as to not disturb other students that may be studying. Only twelve students can go to the library every day. Priority goes to those that have work to do on the computers there. Cell phones, iPods, and headphones are allowed. Privileges will get taken away if you're failing classes. She then allows students to sign out to other classrooms and the library. I notice that Clark, Isaac, Alexis, and Rachel all sign out to the library. As they pass by us or more correctly as they pass by Darien, Isaac spits out an insult at him. "Faggot."

Isaac then proceeds to try and slap him upside the head. I grab Isaac's hand before he hits Darien. I push him away slightly. "Leave him alone," I state with a serious glare.

Isaac glowers at me. "You'll regret that Bradley."

Once Isaac and the other three leave, Darien looks to me. "Thanks." He gives a soft smile. He then turns to the girl he was passing the notebook with. "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

She grins at him and also gives me a soft smile. She then grabs her notebook and starts writing. I steal this moment to quickly glance around the room. It seems that Isaac and his friends have left. Then again, so has everyone else. Ms. O, Darien, Dick, and I, as well as the two girls that sat with us, are the only ones left in the room. I return my attention to the group to find the gray-eyed girl passing me her notebook. The open page reads: 'Hi! I'm Elenor Grey! You can call me El or Ellie if you wish. I am mute, so I can't speak. This is my only way of communication, unless you know sign language.'

I pass the book back. " Nice to meet you, Ellie." I cast her a friendly grin. "My name's Soro Bradley. I'm afraid I don't know sign language but I'd be willing to learn."

She smiles happily and claps her hands together like an excited child. It's actually kind of adorable. "Maybe we can all learn!" The black haired girl chimes in. "We can all stay after school sometime and you can teach us!" She suggests. Ellie nods her head 'yes' furiously. The black haired girl smiles at the other's enthusiasm, "We'll have to talk to Alax and Todd at lunch." She then turns to me. "I'm Zion Hyde by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She then turns completely away from the group and I. "Ms. O." She calls.

"Yes?" The energetic teacher replies.

"Since we're the only ones here can we sit on the floor up front?"

"Sure, if you really want to."

"Thank you!" Zion picks herself up from her desk and plops down on the ground near the front of the room. She sits in a way that may seem lady like with her legs bent to one side. Ellie, Dick, and Darien follow closely behind Zion all finding a spot to sit on the carpeted floor. Ellie sits the same way as Zion. While Darien and Dick sit in what I heard Lewis call 'pretzel style'. After a moment's hesitation, I join them on the floor sitting 'pretzel style'. We don't even have the chance to start a new conversation when Ms. O speaks again.

"Soro? Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." I look to her waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Privately," she clarifies.

I move to stand up but Dick grabs my wrist before I make it all the way. "Soar is our friend." He states voice strong and serious. "Whatever you gotta tell him, you can tell us too."

I smile at the nickname he gave me and at the thought of being their friend. For some reason, it feels as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. The thought of friends after all the craziness I've been through in the last three months sounds amazing. I no longer have to keep my thoughts to myself or share them with Hannah and Lewis whenever they get the chance to listen. They're always so busy, I feel like they're hardly there. It saddens me. The thought of having no one to share my life with. What I have of my life anyway. But, now it seems I have friends. Friends that want to help me and get to know me and be there for me. Will they still want to be my friends if they find out I'm lying to them? If they find out my last name isn't Bradley? What happens then? What will they think of me then? Will they think I've lied to them about more than just my name? Will they think I'm lying to them about having amnesia? I should've known lying about my last name was a bad idea. I did know it was a bad idea. Secrets are always a bad idea. But I decided to keep one anyway. For Lewis and the headmaster. But, I don't like it. I never did. I don't like secrets. Secrets are bad. Secrets are destructive. Secrets are lies kept hidden. Secrets are things that ruin relations. Secrets are things that tear people apart from the inside out.

"Soro! SORO!" Ms. O's voice breaks my thoughts. I blink rapidly as my eyes refocus on my surroundings. Ms. O is kneeling next to me. One of her hands is slightly in front of my face. Her fingers in a snapping motion. Realizing I have been broken from my trance she lowers her hand. I notice Dick has let go of my wrist. Darien is behind me. His hands are on my shoulders like he had been trying to grab my attention or shake me from my trance. Five intense, worried gazes are fixed on me.

"Are you alright, mate?" Darien asks concerned.

"Yeah. Sorry. I spaced out."

"What were you thinking about?" Zion asks.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." My voice betrays me revealing just how much I'm trying to convince myself the same thing.

"Soro, hon, people don't normally space out and end up crying." Ms. O explains gently. My hand flies up to my face and sure enough my cheeks are wet with fresh tears. I wipe them away. One of Darien's hands leaves my shoulders. The other slides downward and he drags his hand around my back soothingly. "Soro, the school has informed me of your situation. I think it may be better for you if you stay home for a while and come back next week."

"NO!" I protest immediately. Ms. O recoils slightly, taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Soro, what sort of situation are you in?" Zion asks tentatively.

"I have amnesia," I reply solemnly. "Three months ago, I woke up in a stranger's flat with no memory of who I was or where I'm from. The two living there tried to help me get my memory back but nothing has worked. So, one of them decided to become my legal guardian. I'll be staying with them until either I recover my memory or I turn eighteen."

"You really remember nothing at all?" Darien asks trying to process what I said.

"I remember a few things. Simple stuff. Like, I know my name is Soro and I know that I'm fifteen years old."

"Have you thought about seeing a psychiatrist? They may be able to do something to help you remember." Zion chimes in.

"I've already seen one. It helped a little but I don't want to go back there." I stare at my hands which lay carelessly in my lap. "It scared me," I whisper.

"Soro, I'm not suggesting you go back to the psychiatrist," Ms. O speaks gently as if talking to a frightened child. Evidently, I might just be one. Or at the very least I'm acting like one. "But, I think it would be beneficial to you if you got more adjusted to your situation before coming to school."

"But, I _want_ to be here," I protest again. "There's nothing to do in that flat. They're always at work. I have no one to talk to. So I delve into my thoughts and get lost there for hours at a time. I'm tired of just sitting there wondering if I'll ever get my memory back. Wondering how I lost it in the first place. Wondering if I left someone behind. Wondering if I forgot something important. Wondering if I have a family or friends somewhere that I forgot about! Wondering what kind of life I was forced to leave behind! I want to be able to live again without drowning in my thoughts every ten seconds! And you know, since I came here this morning, since I first met Todd, not once has the thought of my amnesia occurred to me! Not once until now!" Darien hugs me.

"Everything will be okay," he whispers. It's then I realize I'm crying again. I wipe the tears away furiously.

"I'm sorry, Soro," Ms. O apologizes. "When I came over here this wasn't the conversation I intended on having."

The room is silent for a few minutes as I calm my racing heart. After a while, Darien releases me from his embrace. Finally, when I can think clearly again, I ask, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was looking over the papers I had everyone fill out in English this morning and I am a bit concerned with yours," she explains.

"I don't know the answers to your questions because of my amnesia."

"I understand that. It's not what your answers are that concerns me. It's how you wrote them." I watch her waiting for her to continue. "Soro.." She pauses like she's trying to figure out how to put the words together. "Soro, do you know how to write?"


	8. September 3, 2008 (4)

**A/N: So I have decided I** _ **will**_ **update every weekend. I am currently ahead on chapters so it shouldn't be hard.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my shit ton of OCs.**

* * *

 **hope rose dawnstar: Your review made me really happy! :) I'm glad you decided to stick with me. I think when I first started I was still trying to find a writing style that suited me and that I enjoyed writing. But, now I've found it and I'm happy that it clicks properly with you. I think it might also help that unlike before I am actually proofreading my work before I post it. xp I hope you stick around and enjoy! :) *gives virtual muffins***

 **derp123123: well hopefully my schedule works out and you won't have to worry about wondering when I'm finally gonna upload and randomly checking my story. xp *gives 99999999999999999 virtual muffins (I almost wrote cupcakes lol)***

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 3, 2008: Dinner Time Shenanigans**

"Soro, do you know how to write?"

And the hammer drops. I can feel my face heating up. I reply slowly in a just barely audible whisper. "No."

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Dick punches my arm playfully. "We can help you learn how if you want."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief. I just met these guys less than five hours ago and they're already willing to accept me and even help me out.

"Yeah," Darien cheers. "We could have an after school study group. Then after we teach you to write, El can teach us sign language!" Ellie nods her head yes viciously at the idea and does a little clap like she did before. She then turns to Ms. O and starts moving her hands around.

"Yes. That could work. Just let me know what days." Ms. O speaks. But no one asked her a question. She must have seen the confusion on my face as she chuckles softly and explains. "Sign language is when you move your hands in different gestures in order to communicate. In sign language, Elenor just asked me if you all could use my room after school so that you can use the smartboard." I nod in understanding.

"We'll have to ask Alax and Todd during dinner when basketball season starts." Zion decides. "When does football season end and track season start?"

"Football ends in roughly a month," Dick answers.

"Track season doesn't start until spring," Darien speaks up.

"Okay. When is football practice?" Zion asks.

"Every Monday and Wednesday. Games are on Fridays and Saturdays. If we don't have a game on one of those days we have practice." Dick elaborates.

"Okay. Soro, do you have anything going on after school?"

"Nope," I answer casually.

"Okay. So we can have a study group on Tuesday or Thursday. We'll have to talk to Todd and Alax during dinner to see if they're available then. Does anyone have Ms. O for a class after lunch?"

No one speaks. So I be the brave and bold and make a suggestion of my own. "I have English first period, I can talk to her then."

Zion grins. "It's decided then!" She directs her attention to Ms. O. "Soro will let you know the verdict first period tomorrow. Unless you can't do Tuesday or Thursday." Zion quickly backtracks.

"No. Tuesdays and Thursdays are fine. I'm looking forward to hearing what you decide." Almost directly after Ms. O finishes speaking the bell rings. Dick, Darien, Elenor, Zion, and Ms. O start to stand. "The first bell rang when you were spaced out." She explains.

I stand up and quickly follow after my new friends as we head to the cafeteria for dinner. Once in the cafeteria, Dick, Ellie, and Zion head to the dinner line while Darien breaks off from the group to find a place to sit. I go to follow Darien. I typically don't eat dinner.

"Where are you two going?" Dick calls after us.

"I don't eat dinner, you should know that," Darien replies over his shoulder.

"Well, you need to start eating. You're too damn skinny." Dick marches over, grabs Darien by the wrist and pulls him toward the dinner line. They stop momentarily next to me. "What's your excuse?"

"I've never really eaten dinner. Typically I only eat breakfast and supper." I ramble off.

"Probably because you've spent all your afternoons spacing out." Dick rolls his eyes. "Come on, I'm making you two eat _something_." He then proceeds to continue dragging Darien along expecting me to follow. Reluctantly, I do. Dick leads Darien and I around teaching me the ways of the dinner line in the process. Once we have our meals we sit with Elenor and Zion who ended up ahead of us in the line. The table we sit at is brown and round with eight attached seats. Currently, only three of them are left empty. A few minutes later Todd and a tall, skinny girl with broad shoulders and a natural tan sit with us. The girl has dark maroon colored eyes and dark brown hair in a short pixie cut. She wears a pair of dark blue jeans and a maroon colored t-shirt underneath a black leather-like jacket. She has two light blue studded earrings in one ear and a singular clear stud earring in the other.

"Soro," Todd gestures to me. "Alaxzandra Maine." He gestures to the girl. "Alax. Soro  
Bradley." He gestures to me again.

"Wonderful to meet you Soro. Please, call me Alax." She smiles friendly at me. "I trust my friends have treated you well."

"Yes," I reply with a small grin. "Nice to meet you too, Alax."

"Anything interesting happen in study hall?" Todd asks.

"OH!" Zion exclaims. "When does basketball season start?"

"In the winter. Why?" Todd replies.

"Okay! Do either of you have anything going on after school on Tuesday or Thursday?" Zion ignores her friend's question.

"No," Todd answers first.

"I have to be to work at three on Tuesdays and four on Thursdays," Alax tells her.

"Will you be able to stay after until three thirty on Thursdays?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We're going to have a study group!" Zion exclaims by way of explanation.

Dick rolls his eyes and explains in more detail. "In study hall, we found out Soro here doesn't know how to write. We want to have a study group to teach him. Then when we're done with that. Ellie's gonna teach us sign language." Ellie nods her head vigorously at this.

"I'm down," Alax declares.

"Same," Todd agrees.

"It's settled then," Zion declares. "We'll have study group every Thursday starting tomorrow!"

"Anything else happen in study hall that we should know about?"

"We learned a lot about Soro," Darien tells him.

"Cool. Do you mind sharing?" Todd asks me politely.

"I have a tendency to space out. I have amnesia. Apparently, I cry easily. One of the people that helped me try to recover my memory is my legal guardian. I've seen a psychiatrist about my amnesia but I don't want to see him again." I pause for a moment reflecting on the last forty-five minutes. "That's it I think."

"Cool. What about you?" He uses his plastic fork to point at Darien. "Anything happen with Isaac?"

"Yes." Darien sighs.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes. Isaac didn't get the chance to touch me."

"Really!?" Todd reels in shock dropping his fork. "Why not? Not that it's a bad thing. I'd just like to know?"

"Soro stopped him."

"You did!?" He turns to me. I shrug in response.

"Woah. Back up a bit. What exactly happened!?" Alax asks protectively.

Darien sighs again. "Apparently Isaac and his gang thought it would be fun to sit behind us in study hall. Then when they signed out to the library they had to walk by us. Isaac called me a faggot and tried to smack me in the head. Soro grabbed his hand before he could."

"Nice going Soro." Todd compliments. Again, I just shrug. It's not a big deal to me. I don't know why they're making a big deal out of it.

"I'm not against you helping my friends but, I'd like to know why you did." Alax states.

"I don't like seeing people get hurt," I tell her. "Not when I can do something to stop it."

She nods and grins. "Good answer."


	9. September 3, 2008 (5)

**A/N: Hello! Guess what! It's Saturday! And it's not just any Saturday either! It's Saturday July 1st! That means Camp NaNoWriMo has started again and I am once again participating. This time I'm writing a bunch of Prince of Tennis short stories!**

* * *

 **hope rose dawnstar: YAAAYYYYY MUFFINS! *runs around wildly for a minute* I found more! *gives virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 3, 2008: Drowning**

The rest of the day passes with no problems. After dinner we all head of to our seventh period class. I have Earth Science Lab with Mr. Meyers. He seems to be an okay teacher. Darien, Dick, Clark, Alexis, and Rachel are in the class with me. For eighth period I go to English 9 with Mr. Garcia. I like Mr. Garcia. He is very open-minded. Darien, Alexis, and Rachel are also in my class. For ninth period I have Earth Science with Mr. Meyers again. Apparently ninth period is more of a textbook class and seventh period is hands on. Darien, Dick, Alexis, and Rachel are in this class with me. Clark must have Earth Science some other time. Finally for tenth period I have Spanish 1B with Mrs. Stone. There is no one I know in this class. They're all eighth graders. Once tenth period is over I grab everything I need from my locker, which isn't much, and clamber back onto the bus I rode this morning. I notice that none of my new friends ride this bus. It takes about fifteen minutes until the bus drops me off at Lewis's work. It's a small office building for now. He wants to expand later when more people join the group.

Once inside the building, I head for the lounge room. I settle in on one of the two couches, put on my headphones, and put my iPod on shuffle. I don't actually know what music is on my iPod. Hannah just out a bunch of music on here she thought I'd like. The song I'm listening to now seems relaxed and carefree. Country maybe. I lay down across the couch, stare up at the ceiling, and let the music soothe me. Then I allow myself to drown in my thoughts.

I just went to my first day of high school today. It wasn't anything like I imagined. My classes aren't that bad. Although we really haven't started learning anything yet. I like the teachers I have. They seem to be nice. I know that tomorrow I'll be having gym instead of Earth Science Lab. The gym teacher is Mr. Mario. I heard he can be mean. I hope he's not too bad. Though I do know that Darien and Dick don't like him. Speaking of Darien and Dick. I managed to make some friends today. Six to be exact. There's Todd. I met him early this morning. He seems to have a lot of energy. He's also protective of his friends. No matter who you are that is always a good quality to have. Then there's Darien. He's shy and quiet but he did seem to start opening up a bit since study hall. He seems to be very smart and athletic. He's a great guy. I wonder why he's so shy all the time. Maybe one day I'll find out. Then I met Dick. Or Richard, if you prefer. He seems to be the kind of person that is confident about who he is. He doesn't seem to let what others say get to him but at the same time it seems to me that he doesn't speak up for himself. Or anyone really. Next I met Ellie. She's mute but she still has an amazing personality. She's happy and kind and smart. She practically seems to radiate intelligence. I'm actually curious about how she became mute. Was she always like that? Or did something happen? Is there anyway to get her voice back? If there is, I want to help her do it. If she wants to that is. Shortly after meeting Ellie, I met Zion. Zion is a lovely young women with intense blue-green eyes. If I'm not mistaken she is in eleventh grade. It's a shame I won't see her in any of my classes. She's really pretty and seems nice. I wonder… Do you think she dating anyone? Maybe… Maybe I could ask her out? Who am I kidding. Why would she ever want to date something like me? I'm just a memory-less orphan found on the streets and taken in by two nice people. Zion would never want to date me especially with the secrets I'm keeping. None of my new friends would want to be friends with me if they knew I was a secret keeping liar.

"Soro!" I am startled back to reality by a worried voice. I sit up quickly in a slight panic knocking my headphones off in the process. My heart beats fast and I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. Hannah sits on the couch next to me. She must be the one that 'woke' me up. Doesn't matter. I can't think clearly. My heart is rampant. My brain is wild. Hannah hugs me. I cling to her and full on sob into her chest.

"Get Lewis." I just barely hear her tell someone over my sobs.

"He's recording," a male voice responds.

"I don't care." Hannah holds me close running her hand through my hair. "It's alright. Everything's going to be okay." She rocks me gently.

"What do you want?" I hear the annoyed voice of Lewis in the hall.

"Get in here," Hannah orders.

"Oh." Lewis seems to notice the situation. I feel the couch sink behind me and a hand on my back. The hand moves back and forth soothingly. "Everything alright, Soro? What happened?" I don't answer. My sobs slowly turn to soft cries and small hiccups. "Did something happen in school? Do you want to try going some other time?"

"It's not school." I choke out. "School was fine."

"Hey. Hey. Calm down." Hannah coos. "Why don't you tell us about school."

"What do you want to know?" I ask shakily as I remove myself from Hannah's embrace and lean into the back of the couch.

"Well, did you make any friends?"

"Yeah. Todd, Darien, Dick, Ellie, Zion, and Alax."

"Wow. You made quite a few. I know it's only the first day but did you learn anything new today?"

"I learned that I don't know how to write."

"Someone actually called about," Lewis chimes in. "A Ms. Oswegatchie, I believe."

"She's my English 10 teacher. Speaking of, my friends and I want to have a study group in her room every Thursday after school. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" Hannah agrees immediately. "I'm so glad you're making friends!" Hannah hugs me again. This time out of excitement rather than comfort.

"So, what were the tears for?" Lewis asks after Hannah releases me. Seeing as I have calmed down quite a bit.

"I don't like secrets," I reply staring at the floor of the break room.

"What secrets?"

"Any."

"Well, what secret seems to be the problem right now?"

"My last name."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm keeping my real last name a secret from my new friends. It makes me wonder if when they find out, they'll ask if I've kept something else from them or have lied to them about something."

"How about this? If you think you can really trust them by the end of next week, then you can tell them. But, only them."

I nod. "Thank you."


	10. September 4, 2008

**A/N: Opps. Forgot to post this over the weekend. Oh well, have it on Monday instead!**

* * *

 **Thursday, September 4, 2008: Study Group Confrontations**

Todd and I sit at our desks in Ms. O's room before the five minute warning bell rings. We seem to be some of the first ones here. There's only two or three other kids-students, sorry. We're all students here in the room. Ms. O approaches us after we have settled into our seats.

"Did you all decide what you're doing for your study group?" She asks.

"We want to stay after on Thursdays if that's okay with you," I tell her.

"That's perfectly fine."

"Cool." Todd grins. "Is it okay to start today?"

"Of course."

Ms. O proceeds to walk away and talk to other students. The bell rings signaling the start of class but we are interrupted by the PA system letting off several rhythmic beeps. A voice then speaks. "Good morning! Today is Thursday, the fourth of September! Today is day two! Wednesday, the tenth of September, there will be a senior class meeting. That is all. Have a wonderful second day of school!"

There's a staticky click as the PA system clicks off. Then Ms. O starts class. I get through the class pretty okay. I do my best at writing but it's really hard. I basically end up power struggling through it. Finally class ends. Everyone packs up their stuff and leaves for their next class. I, however; am stopped on my way out.

"Soro! I need to speak with you for a moment!" Ms. O calls out. I stop about a foot away from the door and swivel to face her. "I just wanted to let you know that I informed your other teachers about your writing situation."

"Alright. Thank you." I smile and continue my way out the door to head of the Algebra. The rest of the morning passes by with ease. Eventually, fifth period study hall rolls around. It seems that today Isaac and his group are sitting as far away from us on the side of the room as possible. Although it appears that Clark isn't in this study hall today. I notice that Zion isn't here either. In her place is Alax. Once again, pretty much everyone signs out of the room. Ms. O, Darien, Dick, Ellie, Alax, and I are the only ones left in the room. Surprisingly, Isaac didn't try anything on his way out the room today. I guess that's a good thing.

"Where's Zion?" I ask.

"Zion has chorus today," Alax answers. "You see some classes are only taken on certain days. These days cycle from one to six. Every odd day, so 1, 3, and 5, there is band this period. Then every even day, so 2, 4, and 6, there is chorus."

"Alright, thanks."

"Anytime!" She grins.

"Seventh period we have Earth Science Lab on odd days and gym on even days." Darien adds in. He seems a little somber today. The light happiness in his voice doesn't quite reach his ice blue eyes.

"Wait," A sudden question pops into my head. "..does that mean Todd is in both band and chorus?"

"Yes," Zion replies.

The rest of study hall goes without a hitch. The conversation varies from place to place but it's mostly just random nonsense spewing out from our dinner deprived brains. Speaking off dinner that passes by like a breeze. Nothing major happens. Just a bunch of kids talking random bullshit. It's seventh period where the drama starts.

I walk into the gym to see Darien face down on the ground. Worried I approach him. "You alright there Darien?"

"Fine," he mutters. He starts pushing himself up from the ground. "Just tripped."

"Laker, get your ass off the floor," calls a strong male voice.

I grab part of his arm and help pull him up. He didn't just trip. I can see and hear Isaac, Alexis, and Rachel snickering. It was probably one of them that tripped him. There is one thing very strange about this situation though. Isaac's friend, Clark, isn't laughing with them. He actually seems mildly concerned about Darien. Clark quickly turns away when he catches me watching him. He's odd, that one. Ellie, Dick, and Todd walk into the gym shortly after Darien is back on his feet. Darien is brushing dirt off his clothes.

"Something happen?" Todd asks.

"Just tripped," Darien mutters. His voice sounds emotionless and his actions are almost automatic.

"Let's get this thing started," the same voice that yelled at Darien speaks again.

"I'm your gym teacher, Mr. Mario. You should all know the rules of gym class by now but let's go over them just to be sure. One, always come prepared. That means you're wearing shorts and a t-shirt every class. No jeans. Today is the only exception to this rule. Two, you have three minutes to change and get your asses out here. If you're not out here by three minutes after the bell I'm marking you absent. Three, I don't tolerate poor sportsmanship. Play the game right or get out. Treat equipment and people with respect. Got that?" There's a chorus of 'yes, Mr. Mario' and 'yes, coach'. "Good. Now, let's play some dodgeball. Larker, Williamson, Brock, Lloyd, Arnold, Peterson, Grey, Parker, Decker, Wolf, you're team one. Salmon, Sanders, Lenard, Bradley, Peters, Cooper, Blair, Newman, Graves, Davidson, you're team two."

"How do you play?" I ask Todd as the class separates.

"Right." Todd thinks for a moment. "Okay, everyone starts on the backline. When Coach says go we all run forward. See those balls in the middle." He points in the direction of four balls in a line spread out across the center of the gym. "You want to get one of them and throw it at the other team. You also want to dodge any thrown at you. If you get hit you're out. If you catch it, your whole team is back in. The first team that runs out of players loses. Oh and one other thing, you can't cross over that middle line."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problem."

I follow my teammates lining up on the backline. The other team does the same on their side. Mr. Mario stands to the side of the gym by a set of bleachers. "Remember! No headshots! No hitting below the belt!" He yells out. "Ready! Set! Go!"

Everyone launches forward. The gym is filled with the sound of sneakers squeaking across the gym floor. Balls and people are flying everywhere as chaos ensues. The chaos suddenly halts as a ball manages to connect with my face. The force knocks me flat on my back.

"The point of the game is not to get hit by the ball, Bradley!" Isaac sneers. The class laughs.

"Alright! That's enough!" Mr. Mario calls out. "Grey take him to the nurse." Ellie helps me to stand. It's then that I realize blood is dripping from my nose. Ellie leads me out of the gym and across the school to the nurse's office. You'd think it would be closer to the gym.

We walk into the nurse's office to find a woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes sitting at a desk. "What happened?" She asks in a lightly accented voice. Ellie moves her hands around in different symbols. The nurse must know sign language. "Come sit over here." The nurse directs. I sit on a blue cot. She approaches me and inspects my nose carefully. "I don't think it's broken." She hands me a couple tissues. I hold them to my nose to stop the bleeding. "What's your name, hon?"

"Soro Bradley," I tell her.

"Alright, Soro, I have to inform your parents of what happened."

"Okay." I know she means Lewis.

"I have also been filled in on your situation. How has school been treating you?"

"Pretty good. I've made some awesome friends."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Ellie, Todd, Zion, Darien, Alax, and Dick."

"Good. They're a nice bunch of kids."

"Yes, they are." I agree.

"Oh! I'm Marian Sandson. The school nurse and also Darien's mother."

"Nice to meet you." The room goes silent and still. The only movement is the occasional bored swinging of my legs and the movement of Ms. Sandson and Ellie's hands. They're having a conversation in sign language.

"Ellie would like me to tell you something, Soro." Ms. Sandson grabs my attention,

"She says that she doesn't know if it will help you or not but she thinks you may be from America. She says that you have a similar accent to Alax, who is in fact American."

"Good to know. Thanks, Ellie." I send her a grin. She smiles back.

Finally, after a good five to ten minutes, my nose stops bleeding.

"Did either of you leave anything in the gym?" Ms. Sandson asks.

"No," I reply. Ellie shakes her head no.

"Alright then, you two are free to go back to the gym or you can hang out here until eighth period."

"I'd rather stay here, thanks." Ellie nods in agreement.

"Very well."

Ellie and I chill out in the nurse's office for the rest of seventh period. For the most part, nothing happens and the room is silent. About eight minutes before the bell rings I speak. "So I have a question but I'm worried about asking it. I don't want to seem like a jerk."

"You can ask me anything Soro. I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to." Ms. Sandson assures me. Ellie nods in agreement a serious expression on her face.

"So, I heard someone say this word yesterday," I explain. "But, I know by the way they said it and the way others reacted that it's not a good word. I just want to know what it means. I-"

"Soro," Ms. Sandson interrupts my tangent. "You don't need to explain yourself. What word do you need defined?"

I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. My whisper is barely audible. "Faggot."

Ms. Sandson is shocked for a moment and Ellie looks taken aback. "It's a derogatory term for gay." The nurse explains after a minute. Nope. I still don't know what it means. My confusion must be apparent on my face. "What part don't you understand?"

"All of it."

Ms. Sandson chuckles. "Derogatory means that it is disrespectful. Gay is a term used for male homosexuals." Yup. Still partly confused. She chuckles again. "A homosexual is one that likes someone of the same gender."

"Oh okay. So, if gay is used for boys, what is used for girls?"

"Lesbian."

"But, what if you're attracted to both genders?"

"Then you're bisexual."

"What if… What if gender doesn't matter to you?"

Mrs. Sandson chuckles. "That's a bit more complicated. There are many different sexual identities. But, I believe the when you're thinking of is pansexual."

"Okay. Thank you for clearing that up."

"Anytime Soro." Ellie makes a gesture with her hands and Ms. Sandson passes her a piece of paper and a pen. She writes on it and then passes it to me.

It reads, "I am lesbian. Alax is my girlfriend."

I write back. "Cool. Why did Isaac call Darien a faggot?"

I hand her the paper. Ellie reads it, writes something down, and passes it back.

It now says, "Because Darien is gay and Isaac doesn't like him."

Once again I write back. "Do you know why Isaac doesn't like him?"

I pass the note back. Ellie just shakes her head no. Just then the bell rings signaling the end of seventh period. Ellie and I leave the nurse's office with a short goodbye to Ms. Sandson. Ellie heads off to her next class and I head toward Mr. Garcia's room for English 9. The day passes calmly after gym. Isaac and his group don't start anything else. Finally, the last ball rings signaling the end of tenth period and the school day. I grab my stuff from my locker and make my way to Ms. O's room. I walk into the room to find Darien the only one there. Even Ms. O is gone. Darien sits at one of the student desks with his head in his arms.

"You alright?" I ask as I settle myself into the seat next to him.

"Yeah. Just tired," he mumbles. He lifts his head up. "Ellie said she told you I'm gay."

"Yeah."

"You're okay with it?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask confused. "There's nothing wrong with it. You love who you love. No matter the gender." Darien just shrugs in response. He puts his head back down. After a while, Dick, Zion, Alax, and Ellie join us in the room. Even Ms. O returns. They all strike up a casual conversation. The last one to arrive is Todd.

When he walks into the room, he sets his stuff on a desk put remains standing. "Before we do anything," he demands. "..we need to talk." He looks to Darien. The younger boy doesn't move. "Darien, what happened in gym today?"

Darien sighs and lifts his head. "Nothing." His voice is void of emotion. "I just tripped."

"Darien." I start cautiously. "Did one of them trip you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine now." Darien retorts.

"Darien, are you feeling okay?" Zion asks. "You've been acting a little off all day."

"Yeah, I'm just fine!" Darien stands in one quick angry movement. His voice drips with sarcasm. "I just have two study halls by myself where I have to deal Alexis and Rachel following me around and mocking me!" Darien runs out of the room. Just before he makes it out the door I catch a glimpse of tears on his face.

I stand and move quickly to follow him. I don't make it far when Dick grabs my arm stopping me. "Just let him go," Dick says calmly. "This isn't the first time this has happened. He'll come back once he's calmed down."

I remove myself from his grasp and continue out the door. I look down the hall to see Darien's form disappear around the corner. I follow after him slowly giving him a chance to cool off. I walk for a minute or two before I find him. He sits on the floor against one of the walls of the school's many hallways. His knees are pulled up to his chest, his arms are wrapped around them, and his head is buried in his knees. I can hear choked sobs coming from him. I sit next to him on the floor and wrap an arm around his shoulders. Eventually, he calms down. He lifts his head and leans it on the wall behind him.

"I hate this," Darien mutters dejectedly.

"Hate what?" I ask patiently. He'll speak about it if he wants to.

"Everything. I hate being bullied. I hate crying about it. I hate feeling weak."

"You're not weak."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're really not. Think about it. What does any bully really want?"

"To hurt someone. To see them break."

"Exactly. And you have the strength to walk away without seeming affected. You have the strength to ignore them. You have the strength to wait for them to leave before you show your tears. You have the strength to stand up for yourself. You have more strength than you can imagine and I can ever hope to have."

"How am I strong if I end up crying over what they've said?"

"You are strong because you don't let them see your tears."

"But I always feel so weak when I cry. They say crying is for babies and weaklings."

"It's okay to cry. Even the strongest man alive cries. You just can't let those tears take over your life."

"How?"

"Look for the positives in every situation."

"Where's the positive in almost getting smacked?"

"Exactly that. You _almost_ got smacked but you didn't."

"Okay. Where's the positive in you being hit in the face with a dodgeball?"

"I got to meet your mother."

"Where's the positive in this?" He gestures widely to the building around us.

"Well, you get to hang out with all your friends. And, well, you made a new friend too, isn't that a positive?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." He smiles at me. "Thank you, Soro."

"Anytime." I grin back.


	11. September 12, 2008

**A/N: It's time for some drama.**

* * *

 **Hope rose dawnstar: Seto is amazing! Did you know that he is in some videos on a channel called 'Classic Psy'? (And I mean recent videos.) *gives virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Friday, September 12, 2008: Dinner Time Mayhem**

The school day Friday is pretty peaceful. Isaac doesn't try anything. Darien doesn't have another breakdown. Even the weekend is peaceful and uneventful. I exchange phone numbers with Darien and the others. So, I spend most of the weekend texting them in a group chat. The following week starts off easy. Nothing happens on Monday. On Tuesday, I notice that Isaac has started his insults again. He didn't try to hurt any of my friends physically but that may be because Alax and I are with them and we won't stand for his crap. Wednesday, the insults turn to threats. The threats continue throughout the day Thursday but nothing major happens in the Isaac department.

Friday is when things get really bad. Isaac spends the first part of study hall insulting my friends until I tell him off. Then he's quiet almost like he's plotting something. After study hall, we head to the cafeteria. Dick and Ellie slip away from the group to get something from their lockers. Meanwhile, Darien, Zion, and I meet up with Todd and Alax at one of the cafeteria's many tables. We get our dinner and take our seats at the table. Finding our current conversation uninteresting I glance around at the other students. Oddly enough I notice that Clark is sitting by himself. Isaac, Alexis, and Rachel are nowhere to be seen. Perhaps they are still getting their dinner. Clark eats slowly as if he's contemplating something. There's a war going on inside his head and I'm not sure which side is winning. I can only pray that it's the good one.

A few minutes into dinner, Ellie finally arrives. She rushes into the cafeteria, throws her stuff onto the table and hastily pulls out a notebook. She quickly writes something inside and passes it to Todd. Worried, I read it over his shoulder. Ellie's usual neat handwriting is sloppily and scattered across the page. The note says, "Dick needs help. It's Isaac. They're in freshman hall."

Todd stands and runs out of the cafeteria. I follow after him. We run to the freshman hall. The first thing I hear is the twisted laughter of Alexis and Rachel. When we find them, Dick is on the floor. He clutches his stomach protectively. Isaac stands over him repeatedly kicking him in the chest.

"Leave him alone!" Todd orders angrily and decks Isaac in the face. Isaac retaliates immediately throwing a punch back at Todd. I rush over to Dick.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I help him into a sitting position.

"Maybe," he replies with a grunt.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alexis and Rachel run off. Isaac and Todd have gotten into an all out fist fight. I would try to break them apart but I don't want to get punched either. I turn back to Dick. He coughs and blood trails from his lips. His eyes are glazed over and he can't see to focus on anything.

"Hang in there, Dick," I say encouragingly. "You're going to be fine." I know that's a lie. But I can't let him know that. I need him to believe that he will be okay. Now I just have to believe that myself.

Alexis and Rachel return with four adults following them. One of them I recognize to be Mrs, Graham, the headmaster. The other three are men that I've never met.

"Hey! Break it up! Break it up!" One of them shouts as he and another try to separate Todd and Isaac.

"Put the school in lockdown," the headmaster orders the third male the moment she sees Dick. "Get Ms. Sandson over here and call 911." She's kneeling at Dick's other side in seconds. "Richard, can you hear me?" He nods loosely. "I need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?" Another loose nod,

The PA system beeps. "We are now in lockdown in place."

"Stay here. Keep him awake." Mrs. Graham tells me. She stands and addresses the others, "Take Mr. Todd and Mr. Isaac to my office. I'll deal with them later."

Dick's head starts to bob back like he's about to pass out. I place my hand on his shoulder gently afraid to break him. "Hey, Dick, you gotta stay awake," I say gently yet serious. He looks at me trying to focus on my face but failing. His eyes close. "Hey!" I resist the urge to shake him. I don't want to hurt him any more than he already is. "You still with me?"

"Yeah," he croaks. His eyes open again, still dazed and out of focus.

"Out of the way!" Ms. Sandson commands. I move and she immediately takes over looking after Dick.

"An ambulance is on its way." A male voice reports.

"Good." Mrs. Graham nods to him curtly. She then turns to me. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I-I.." Sudden panic overwhelms me. What exactly did just happen? What if she thinks I'm lying? Will I get in trouble? Will _Todd_ get in trouble?

"Calm down," the headmaster commands gently. "You're not in trouble. Just tell me what you know."

"I was eating dinner with my friends. Ellie and Dick had to go to their lockers before going to the cafeteria. After a while, Ellie ran up to us. She said Dick needed help and that he was in the freshman hall. Todd and I ran over here. When we got here, Dick was already on the floor. Isaac was kicking him. Todd punched Isaac and they got into a fight. I went to help Dick."

"What about Alexis and Rachel? Were they here when you got here?"

"Yes. They were laughing." I shiver at the vivid memory of their mocking laughs.

"The ambulance is here," a male voice calls out.

"Alright. Soro you may return to the cafeteria." Mrs. Graham directs. "Alexis and Rachel, please escort yourselves to my office. I need to hear your side of the story."

I take one last look at Dick as the medics load him onto a gurney. They wheel him away. I turn and walk in the other direction, making my way back to the cafeteria. I get a strange feeling. One I don't quite recognize. I don't like this feeling. It feels as if I'm running away. It feels like I've been in this situation before. A situation in which someone I care about is hurt and I just walk away from them. I walk away knowing there is something else I can do for them. But what can I do? I'm just an ordinary human. I don't have special healing powers. I don't know anything about medical treatments. How can I help Dick? He's better off being looked after by the professionals. If I know all this to be true, why do I feel like there's something else I can do?


	12. September 13, 2008 (1)

**A/N: I keep forgetting about my weekend updates. So have two chapters. :) Also in other news Camp NaNoWriMo has been going pretty well for me. By the end of the month, I'll have a bunch of Prince of Tennis fanfiction to upload plus quite a few other story ideas to work on!**

* * *

 **Saturday, September 13, 2008: Hospital Secrets**

Later Friday night I get a text from Todd on our group chat.

Todd: I have 1 day ISS. Isaac has 4.

Ellie: Are you alright?

Todd: I'm fine. Just a few bruises. How's Dick

Alax: not sure

Alax: we went 2 hospital but they wouldn't let us see him

Dick: aak

Darien: ?

Dick: alive and kicking

Zion: How are you feeling?

Dick: like crap but ill live

Dick: should be out of hosp by sunday but im out of school for 2 wks

Dick: btw ty todd and soro 4 saving my ass

Todd: Np

Me: just glad you're going to be okay

Ellie: Dickie, will they be allowing visitors tomorrow?

Dick: idk

Alax: want 2 try 2 go over 2moro

Ellie: YES!

Darien: I second it!

Zion: Me third!

Me: i'd like to go to

Alax: todd r u coming w/ us

Todd: Yea

Ellie: Are you okay with us visiting you, Dickie?

Dick: yes

Alax: ok its decided then c u 2moro dick

Alax: g2g have 2 pick up bros from school

"Soro! We're leaving soon!" I hear Hannah call from another part of the office.

"Okay!" I call back.

. Darien: I have to go to. I have chores to finish

Todd: Anyone else leaving

Me: i am i have to get ready to go home

Dick: go home? where r u

Me: i ride the bus to my guardian's work after school i go home with him when he's done

Dick: where does he work

Me: tell you tomorrow

Dick: kk

I shove my phone into my backpack and sling it over my shoulder. Then I meet Hannah and Lewis by the door to the building.

"Ready to go?" Lewis asks.

"Yea." It's after nine o clock. Of course, I'm ready to go.

"Let's go then." Lewis heads off into the darkness of the night sky. Hannah and I follow closely behind heading toward Lewis's car. Wait a second. It's after _nine o' clock_. What kind of chores does Darien have at this hour?

The next morning I wake up at my usual time of six thirty AM. I sit up in my bed slowly still groggy from sleep. I quickly get dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t shirt. I also slip on my usual black hoodie but leave it unzipped. Then I make my way to the bathroom and fix my hair up. There's not much I do with it. Just brush out all the tangles. My hair is actually a bit longer than what other people define as 'normal'. But I don't care. It's just hair. People can think what they want about it. I stare at myself in the mirror. I almost don't recognize myself. My eyes are dark brown. I feel they should be a lighter, bolder color. My hair is a golden brown color. I feel it should be lighter and maybe a bit brighter in color. I think it should stand out more. My skin is caucasian with a light tan. I feel I should be a lot paler. Almost ghostly pale. Why I feel this way I don't know. I just feel that my appearance is not what it is supposed to be. I did remember that I was in an explosion. Maybe I'm supposed to be dead and that's what I look like as a ghost. Who knows? Certainly not me.

My eyes catch something in the mirror. A faint outline of an object beneath my shirt. A faint purple glow seems to pass through my clothing. It's my crystal charm. I don't know where I got it. All I know is that I have it. I was wearing it when I woke up nearly four months ago. It's my only physical connection to my past and I never plan on losing it.

"Breakfast is ready!" Hannah shouts from the kitchen snapping me out of my stupor. I put deodorant on and find my way to the kitchen. I eat a small breakfast of toast and eggs. I then brush my teeth, slide on my black and purple sneakers, and I'm out the door.

Darien, Ellie, Alax, Todd, and I meet up in front of the building. I send a quick text to Lewis reminding him I probably won't be home until late. Then we all start the long walk to the hospital. Once we arrive we check in with the receptionist and she points us in the right direction to Dick's room. We wander around the halls for a bit until we happen upon his room. Todd gently raps on the door.

"Come in," Dick calls from inside. His voice is low and slightly pained. Todd opens the door and we enter. Dick grins upon seeing us. "Hey, guys!" Dick lays in a hospital bed. The head part is raised allowing him to sit up slightly. He wears a light green hospital gown. And a white sheet covers his legs.

"Hey Dick, how ya feeling?" Todd greets.

"Could be better. Could be worse."

"We want a real answer, Dick," Alax demands.

He sighs. "Hurts like hell but I'll live."

"Did they tell you what's wrong?" Darien asks.

"Yeah. They said my ribs and stomach are bruised and I have a concussion." His words are slightly slurred. "Now, I gotta know, mate! You kept me waiting all day and I'm really curious! Where does your dad work?"

"He's not my dad!" I answer quickly then recoil in shock at my own words. "I mean, no offense to him, but he's not my dad and he never will be." By the end of my speech, my voice is barely a whisper.

"Okay!" Dick accepts without batting an eye. "Then, your guardian, what does he do?"

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. "Well you see, Bradley isn't my real last name."

"Well, no duh." Alax interrupts. "You have amnesia. You probably can't remember your real one."

"It's not just that." I elaborate. "My guardian's last name isn't Bradley either. Bradley is just a cover up he wants me to use for school."

"Wait!" Dick interrupts me this time. "If this is a secret your guardian wants kept, is it okay for you to tell us."

"Yes. He said that if I really want to I can tell you all. So I'm putting my trust in you guys. You can't tell anyone else what I'm about to say." They all nod. "So my name, until I remember my real last name, is Soro Brindley."

"Brindley? Like Lewis Brindley from the Yogscast?" Dick asks.

"Yes."

"That's cool. You have the same last name as a famous YouTuber. But why'd you have to hide it? Were they worried someone might think the two of you are related? Wait. We're getting way off topic. All I want to know is where your guardian works."

"Everyday I get off the bus at his work and spend the evening hanging out in the Yogscast office building," I reply with a grin. I can't help it. I'm getting a kick out of this.

"What!? I'm so confused!" Dick groans.

I can't help but chuckle a little. "Lewis Brindley is my legal guardian."

"What! How!?"

"Almost four months ago Lewis and Hannah found me unconscious in the street. I woke up in the guest bedroom of their apartment. After some failed attempts to get my memory back, Lewis decided to become my legal guardian. He thought it would be better for me than living in an orphanage."

"Oh. But why'd he have you change your last name?"

"Because he wanted me to make friends on my own and not have friends that only wanted to use me to get closer to the Yogscast."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. So one more thing. Just curious. You said that you went to see a psychiatrist for your amnesia, right?" I nod. "Did you remember anything then?"

" A few things," I reply while having an internal debate on what to tell them. I've got nothing to lose, might as well tell them everything. But first, there's something else I gotta do. "Before I tell you though, I feel like our conversation is a little one sided. You guys know a lot about me but I barely know anything about you guys."

"Fair enough." Dick agrees. "I am an orphan. I have been for as long as I can remember. I don't know what happened to my parents. I do know that I am Swedish. I lived in an orphanage in Sweden until I was five. Then for some reason, they moved me to one in Bristol. Not that I'm complaining. All of my friends are here." He grins.

"I'm an orphan as well," Todd speaks next. "My parents died when I was seven. I don't remember how they died and I haven't asked anyone. I think I have repressed any memories of my parents. But now I live in the same orphanage as Dick. He's like a little brother to me. So don't you mess with him." He says cheekily with a fake glare.

The room is silent for a minute.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," I assure them.

Ellie pulls out her notebook from her backpack and sits on the floor. She writes for a moment. Then she stands back up and passes me her notebook. The open page reads. "No. You are right. You deserve to know as much about us as we know about you. So, here's a bit about me. I wasn't always mute. I used to be able to speak perfectly. But when I was eleven I witnessed the death of my mother and my voice was scared away. One day I hope to be able to speak again. My mother was an amazing singer and I want to follow in her footsteps."

I pass the notebook back without a word. "I guess it's my turn." Alax sighs from where she stands leaning against one of the walls of the room. She straightens her posture and runs a hand through her hair. "So, I'm originally from a small town in New York. My parents divorced when I was young. My dad moved with my two younger brothers to Bristol. I stayed with my mother and sister. A few years later my mother got remarried. When I was thirteen I came out as bi. My mother, stepfather, and sister didn't- and still don't- approve of it. So I moved to Bristol to live with my dad and brothers."

"I suppose I'll go," Zion decides. "When I was nine I came out as transgender." What is transgender? She must see the confusion written across my face. "Transgender is when you are born as one gender but identify as another. So I was born male but I identify as female." I nod in understanding. "So, my mom wasn't too sure about the whole thing but my dad and brother were okay with it. Then, when I was thirteen, I was going somewhere with my dad when we got in a car accident. I got lucky but my dad, not so much. He passed away in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. I managed to make it out alive although I still have a few scars." She concludes.

"I don't really have much to say." Darien is the last to go. "I used to live in London. When I was nine my parents and I moved to Bristol. Two years later my parents got divorced. I currently live with my dad. I'd rather live with my mom but there's nothing I can really do about that." He shrugs nonchalantly but I can see that something's bothering him. There's a reason he doesn't want to live with his dad and I don't think it's a good one.

"Alright. So back when I went to see the psychiatrist, I remembered that I'm an orphan. My parents are dead. I have two surrogate brothers that are older than me. I met them when I was five. I lived in a forest near a town. I had a few friends, both boys and girls. I've never dated anyone. The best thing that ever happened to me was meeting my brothers. The worst thing that ever happened to me was being kidnapped. Someone hurt one of my brothers. And I remember a man gave me these scars." I trace the scar on my right cheek with a finger and then rest a hand on my left shoulder. "I also remembered that the same man murdered my father."

"Wow. That must have been a lot to find out in one day." Dick comments. "No wonder you don't want to go back."

"That's not why I don't want to go back." I contradict.

"Really?"

"It's because of something else he asked me."

"What'd he ask?"

"He asked me what was the last thing I remembered. I told him that I was caught in some kind of explosion and that it hurt. Then sitting there in the guy's office I actually felt it. Like my body physically hurt. It was just... It was scary and I don't want to experience that again."

"Can't say I don't blame ya. I wouldn't want to go back either."


	13. September 13, 2008 (2)

**A/N: So, I did actually remember that I needed to update this over the weekend but doc manager wasn't agreeing with me. So you get it on Monday instead. (That is, if doc manager agrees with me today.)**

* * *

 **Hope rose dawnstar: Well, I hope you can get back to enjoying youtube soon. Best of luck on cleaning your room. I've actually been cleaning mine as well. I started a few weeks ago and gave up halfway through. I only found the motivation to finish it a few days ago. *gives a virtual muffins***

* * *

 **Saturday, September 13, 2008: Surprise Visitors**

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dick says loud enough for whoever's on the other side to hear.

The door opens and a teenage boy is revealed. He steps just inside the doorway but not inside the room. It's Clark. Clark Lloyd. "I know you probably don't want me here," he addresses Dick. "But there's something that I have to say." He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry about all this. And about everything that's happened in the last two years. I thought that if I stayed with Isaac I'd be able to find a way to stop him. But here we are two years later and I haven't accomplished a thing." A tear rolls down his cheek followed by a few more on each side. His hands form frustrated fists. "It wasn't supposed to get this far. This was never supposed to happen. I wish I was able to stop it from happening but evidently, I'm not. I'm sorry, Dick. I really am." He retreats out the door closing it behind him.

Alax scoffs as soon as the door closes. "Isaac and him have been doing this crap for two years and _now_ he finds the time to apologize."

I don't say anything. I haven't known these guys that long, so I don't know what all has happened between them and Isaac's group. Judging from their behavior and recent events it hasn't been good. Everyone seems lost in thought. Alax stands leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and her eyes glaring at the door. Ellie has found herself a seat on the floor and is flipping through the pages of her notebook. Darien has also found a seat on the floor and is staring at it intensely. His cheeks are a bit red. Zion sits in a chair in the corner of the room. She stares up at the ceiling thinking intently. Dick sits in his hospital bed staring at his hands deep in thought. Todd sits in a chair next to the bed gazing around the room lost in his own whirl of thought. His gaze lands on Darien.

"Are you alright?" Todd asks him. Darien's head quickly lifts to face him.

"I'm fine." His response seems automatic. Everyone's attention is drawn to him.

"I ain't buying that crap. Something's up. What's buggin' you?" Alax demands.

"Ain't isn't a word." Darien retorts with a glare in her direction.

"It's in the dictionary. Look it up." Alax retorts back. "Now tell us what's up." Darien's gaze returns to the floor. He's silent for a minute.

"You won't like me if I do," he whispers.

"Say what you have to say, we won't hate you for it," Dick tells him gently.

"Yes you will," he whispers again.

"Darien." Alax sits on the floor in front of him. "I promise we won't hate you." No response. "Darien. Have I ever broken a promise before?"

"No." His voice is still soft and quite.

"Then just tell us. I promise we won't hate you for it."

He doesn't respond at first. Then, still soft and quiet, he speaks. "I like Clark."

"You mean you have a crush on him?" Todd asks for clarification. Darien nods.

Then for the umpteenth time today, the room is silent. No one makes a sound and no one moves a muscle.

I am the first to respond. "I say go for it."

"What?" Darien snaps his attention to me.

"I don't think Clark is a bad guy. I think that everything he just said is sincere. I think he really did want to stop Isaac but he just couldn't figure out how. He's a good person stuck in a bad place."

"I agree." Alax backs me up. "Although he's been hanging out with the asshole he's never actually done anything to hurt any of us."

"They're right you know," Dick adds on. "He is a good guy. He always wanted to help people even if it meant hurting himself in the process. That's why I was shocked when he sided with Isaac. Otherwise, once upon a time, we were friends."

"Well, if they're saying all that, I say you should ask him out!" Zion encourages.

"Really?" Darien smiles.

"Yeah. What's the worst that could happen?"

Darien frowns. "He could say no."

"Well, that's his loss."

Ellie writes in her notebook before passing it to Darien. He smiles as he reads it. "Thanks, guys."

"If you're going to ask him out, I suggest you do it before Isaac gets back."


	14. September 18, 2008

**A/N: Hey look at that it's a Saturday and I've actually posted something when I said I would.**

* * *

 **Thursday, September 18, 2008: Study Group Interrogation**

The weekend passes by quickly. Todd, Darien, Zion, Ellie, Alax, and I visit Dick every moment we can. So basically every time we're not doing something required of us, anytime our parents or guardians say we can, and whenever visiting hours are at the hospital. Finally late Sunday night, Dick is released from the hospital. Todd helps him along to the orphanage. Unfortunately, the doctors said he'll be out of school for a week and a half. Dick doesn't get to spend the peaceful days at school without Isaac around. Then again, maybe he gets a bonus. He doesn't have to deal with Isaac _and_ he doesn't have to deal with school. Although Ellie is bringing him everything he misses in class.

Speaking of school, I have been noticing some interesting things happening. Mostly just at dinner. Clark has been slowly moving away from Alexis and Rachel, Isaac's other two friends. It starts off on Monday. He sits a few seats separate from the girls. The next day, Tuesday, he sits on the opposite side of the table as the two girls. Then on Wednesday, he sits at a different table, although it's not too far away. However, on Thursday, he decides to sit at a table on the complete opposite side of the cafeteria. He sits alone at an empty table.

I sit where I have for the past three weeks with Darien, Todd, Zion, Ellie, and Alax. Once Darien finishes his meal he clears his tray. A few minutes later, I notice he still hasn't returned. I take a glance at the table Clark is sitting at. I grin at the sight. Darien sits next to him. I have no idea what has been said or what they are currently saying but they seem to be getting along well.

The rest of the day is peaceful just like the morning. At the end of the day, we meet in Ms. O's room as per usual. Sadly, Dick can't be here with us this week. We came up with ideas to sneak him in but he says he doesn't want us to get in trouble. That's alright though. He will be with us for next week's meeting.

I am the first one to arrive at Ms. O's room. I take a seat at one of the desks at the front of the room. Darien walks in after me. He sits at the desk directly behind me. I turn in my seat to face him. "How'd it go with Clark?"

"Good." He replies with a smile. "I invited him to our study group."

"Okay." I shrug nonchalantly.

"You're not worried."

"Not really. I already told you what I think of him. I don't really know anything about him so…" I shrug again.

A soft knock draws our attention to the door. Clark stands in the doorway with his backpack hanging from his shoulder by a strap. He smiles softly. "Is this the right place?"

"Yeah. Come on in," I invite.

"Thanks." He sits next to Darien. "I don't think we have properly met yet. I'm Clark Lloyd." He holds out a hand to me.

I shake his hand. "Soro Brindley."

"I thought it was Bradley?" Clark questions. Darien stares at me with furrowed brows.

"Bradley's an alias my guardian wants me to use for school."

"Are you sure it's wise to give away all your secrets?" Todd plops down in the seat next to me.

"Hmm." I can feel my face start heating up. I look away from the group.

"Who is your guardian?" Clark asks.

"Lewis Brindley."

"Who's that?"

"You don't know who Lewis Brindley is!?" Darien exclaims.

"No."

"Lewis Brindley! Simon Lane! Simon and Lewis! Bluexephos! Yogpod! The Yogscast!" Darien's voice gets louder with every word.

"Haven't heard of them."

"OH MY GOD! We soooo need to change that later!" Darien declares. Todd laughs.

"Change what later?" Zion walks in.

"Clark doesn't know who The Yogscast is!?"

"Um… You do realize they're not quite _that_ popular yet."

"That doesn't matter!"

I chuckle softly training my gaze back on the younger boy. "I didn't realize you were this passionate about it."

Darien slumps in his seat, arms crossed, face red, and lips in a slight pout.

"I'm guessing they're YouTubers. I can look them up when I get home if you want." Clark soothes.

"Whatever. It's up to you. I don't care." Darien grumbles. Ellie takes the sulking boy by surprise as she hugs him from behind and drops her notebook in front of him. He reads it and laughs. "Thanks, El."

Last but not least, Alax enters the room. She immediately stares hard at Clark. She drops her backpack on a desk. Hard. She glares at Clark with the most serious look I've ever seen on her face. "Understand this, Clark Lloyd. I don't know what you were to Isaac. And I don't care what you thought you were doing with him. But, if you have hurt Darien or any of my friends I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell."

"Understood." Clark stares back at her just as serious.

"Good." Alax nods.

"Looks like the gangs all here." Todd breaks the tension with a grin. "Let's get this party started."

Darien rolls his eyes. "It's not a party. We're supposed to be studying, Codd." He makes a strange face. "I mean Todd."

Everyone laughs.

"I like Codd," I say. "It suits you."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Todd tries to act annoyed but the grin on his face betrays him.

"It's perfect for you." Alax laughs. "You're like a hybrid fish. You're Codd Salmon!"

"Whatever." Todd sticks his tongue out at her.

"What about a hybrid fish?" Ms. O. walks into the room with a smile.

"I accidentally called him Codd," Darien replies pointing at Todd.

"Ah. I see." She pauses on her way to her desk. "Soro, is everything alright?"

"Huh." I focus on her for a moment confused. Then it clicks. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just… I've heard the word 'hybrid' before." My eyebrows knit in concentration. "But it was used to describe someone. They were a human hybrid. It's weird, isn't?" I feel my face flush.

"Ehh... Maybe not," Todd decides. "I was called a hybrid once because I'm half black and half white. It could've been something like that. But I don't think it's common."

"Maybe." I shrug. "Doesn't matter. We should get to studying."

"Has your writing gotten any better?" Alax asks.

"I think," I reply as I pull out a partially completed homework assignment for them to access my writing.

"Jeez, Soro. For someone who just barely started writing two weeks ago, you sure picked it up fast." Todd exclaims.

"You just learned how to write?" Clarks asks in shock. "I wouldn't have known by looking at your handwriting."

"I've noticed it in class too," Ms. O chimes in. "You learn fast and pick things up quick."

"Thanks," I mumble. "I have a photographic memory."

"Wait! what!?" Alax exclaims. "The boy with _amnesia_ has a _photographic memory_."

"Yeah."

"How do you know?" Todd inquires.

I shrug. "I just do. I remember talking to someone about it. My brothers, I think. Shortly after I met them. They were teaching me to read. I was young. I remember I couldn't say 'photographic' right."

Todd laughs. "Damn. I would have loved to have been there to witness that. Soro Brindley unable to the word 'photographic'."

"Shut up." I blush.

Todd's response is cut off by a voice coming from the PA system. "The late bus has arrived."

"Guess that's our cue to go," Alax sighs as she stands.

"We didn't even study anything." Darien remarks.

"Do we ever?"

"True."

Alax, Darien, Clark, Todd, Ellie, and Zion head out the classroom door. "Hey," I call after them. "Can you ask the bus driver to wait for me? I'll be out in a minute."

"Sure." Todd gives a thumbs up as he walks away.

"Thanks." I turn to Ms. O. "I was hoping I could talk to you about something for a minute."

"Sure. What's up?" She asks casually.

"I was wondering if you had any ideas on things I could do to organize my thoughts so I'm not spacing out as often."

"Hmm.." She considers my request for a few moments. "The only thing I can think of at the moment is to write your thoughts in a diary or journal. I have a spare notebook if you'd like to try it."

"That'd be great. Thank you." She gives me the notebook. I don't bother putting in my backpack before taking off to catch the late bus.


	15. September 19, 2008

**A/N: I've been sick the last few days. It sucks.** **Also for some reason the website won't let me upload. So this is my first time posting from the Android app. Hope this works.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my** **OCs.**

 **Friday, September 19, 2008: Clark Lloyd**

I walk into the school in time to hear a loud slapping sound and hear the cafeteria fall into stunned silence. Entering the cafeteria I see why. Clark and Isaac stand facing each other. Clark's face is highlighted by a red handprint on his cheek.

"Clark. Isaac. Headmaster's office now." A teacher orders. Clark and Isaac do as they're told and walk out of the room sullenly. I get a look at their faces as they pass me. Clark's eyes are sad and hurt. Isaac's are flaming with hate and malice.

After a moment the usual loud morning chatter of the cafeteria resumes. I walk over to where my friends sit. Or rather where two of my friends sit. Only Ellie and Zion have arrived.

"What was that about?" I ask.

Ellie shrugs.

"Not sure." Zion answers.

The day passes slowly. Not much happens. The only thing people seem interested in is spreading rumors about what happened this morning. When study hall rolls around I sit with my friends as per usual. I glance around as people trickle in and out of the room. Not once do I see Clark or Isaac. Eventually, we all head to dinner. Again there is no sign of Clark or Isaac. I wonder what happened to them. I hope Clark isn't in trouble.

"Have any of you seen Clark?" Darien asks.

"I haven't seen him all day," Todd answers.

"Hmm.. I was hoping he'd sit with us." Darien mutters with a slight blush.

"I saw him this morning." I chime in. "He was sent to the headmaster's office with Isaac."

"Oh. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was walking in as they were sent to the office."

"Hmm."

"By the way, where's Todd?" I ask as I realize his seat is empty.

"He's eating lunch with a teacher to get help on a project."

"Ahhh. Ok."

The rest of the day passes without incident. Although the bus ride to Lewis's work is agonizingly slow. It feels like forever before I get to my stop. When the bus finally gets there I jump off and sprint the two block walk to Lewis's work. Right as I walk in my phone goes off… and doesn't stop. I settle myself in the longue and check my messages.

Todd: What happened this morning

Dick: idk wasn't there

Alax: wut he said

Alax: was l8 2day bc of bros

Dick: y wut did i miss

Todd: According to the rumors Clark and Isaac got in a fight

Ellie: Why don't we just ask Clark?

Alax: g8 idea but don't have his #

Dick: got it

Wolf Runner added Clark Lloyd to Y U NO SLEEP!

Clark: Um

Clark: Hi

Dick: heyo wut happened this morning

Dick: Codd said there were rumors

Todd: I'm a salmon! Not a Codd

Alax: ur a hybrid now shut up let Clark speak

Todd: :p

Clark: It's not that interesting

Clark: Isaac just walked up and slapped me

Me: why tho

Clark: Not really sure

Clark: Probably for 'being friends with the enemy'

Clark: Or something dumb like that

Ellie: You never came back from the office.

Todd: pple said you guys got in a fist fight

Clark: We got into a fight while in the office

Clark: A verbal one

Clark: Not a physical one

Clark: Isaac has lunch detetion monday and tuesday

Clark: I have it on monday

Clark: We both got sent home early

Clark: *detention

Dick: u better not have it by the time i get back lol

Clark: I'll try not to

Dick: good

Zion: Wow. You guys sure know how to spam a phone

Dick: lol

Alax: lel

Ellie: Yes. Yes we do.

Zion: Phineas and Ferb!

Todd: omg wow

Zion: Shush. It's Phineas and Ferb! It's awesome!

Me: uh

Me: whats phineas and ferb

Zion: Only the best cartoon ever! I'll have to make you watch it sometime!

Darien: Speaking of. Clark have you watched the Yogscast yet?

Clark: Uh

Clark: Is that a rhetorical question


	16. October 31, 2008 (1)

**A/N: I'm back to college! Updates may be a little slower but I'll do my best to get a chapter up every weekend. It shouldn't be too bad. I don't have classes on Fridays. Either way, happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s)**

* * *

 **Friday, October 31st, 2008: Halloween tradition**

The past month has gone by smoothly. Isaac has been avoiding us like the plague. Clark has become a good friend. Dick has fully recovered from his injury. Darien has opened up a lot more. Ellie has started giving us sign language lessons. Zion and Alax have been spending more and more time in the chem lab. And Todd has made a habit of showing up late to class. Homework and assignments have really picked since the start of the school year. It was a little overwhelming at first but I'm managing okay.

On this current friday not much has happened. I just finished a rough draft of one of my English essays and wrote a bit in the journal I started. Zion sits on the floor staring at he clock. Ellie, Dick, Clark, and Darien sit scattered across the room in desks. They're all either finishing up assignments or gathering their stuff into a pile they can carry.

The bell rings.

"Finally!" Zion cheers.

We all go through the mundane routine of putting our stuff in our lockers and heading to the cafeteria. We go through the dinner line and sit at the usual table. Alax and Todd are the last to join us.

"Have any plans for tonight, Soro?" Todd asks as he sits down.

"No. Why?" I reply between mouthfuls of food.

"Wasn't sure if you were doing anything with Lewis for Halloween."

"Oh. No. Lewis, Simon, and Hannah are staying up playing scary games. Duncan's joining them for a bit before going to a party. I don't know what Sips and Sjin are doing."

"Ah. Usually we get together at one of our houses and watch scary movies." Zion explains. "Of course , you and Clark are welcome to join us."

"Sounds fun," Clark decides.

"Whose house are we going to this year?" Alax inquires. "Can't do mine cause my dad wants me out of the house for the weekend "

"Well, we can't do mine or Dick's cause the orphanage won't let us." Todd decades.

"I'd rather not do it at mine," Ellie writes.

"Same for mine," Darien agrees.

"I'd say we can go to mine but my parents are on a business trip and they don't like me having friends over when they're not home," Clark says.

"What about you Zion?" Todd questions. "Soro?"

"Lewis's apartment is small…" I think. "But, I can ask if we can stay at the office."

"I'd rather do that than have it at my place again," Zion chimes in. "My brother's home for the weekend." Clark and I look at her strangely. "We don't get along well," She explains.

"Ah." I pull out my phone and a quick text to Lewis.

Me: You free to talk

Lewis: have a few min wuts up

Lewis: U decide were ur staying 2night

Me: About that..

Me: My friends want to know if we can camp out at the office and watch scary movies

Lewis: Yes

Lewis: u can sleep in the lounge

Me: Thanks

"Lewis says we can stay in the lounge at the office," I tell my friends.

"Yes!" They cheer.


	17. October 31, 2008 (2)

**A/N: Bloop. I have nothing to say today. XP**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and there's a lot of them. XD**

* * *

 **Friday, October 31st, 2008: Truth Or Dare?**

We're currently gathered in the lounge of the Yogscast office building. We all sit in various spots on the floor. Candy, soda, and other junk food is scattered around us.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Alax asks as the second movie ends.

"Yes!" Everyone but me choruses.

"What is truth or dare?" I question.

"It's easy," Todd claims. "You'll catch on fast. You start Alax."

"Alright." Alax grins. "Zion, truth or dare?"

"Hmm. Dare," Zion decides.

"I dare you to play your violin in the talent show next month."

"Challenge accepted."

"Wait!" Todd interrupts. "We need a punishment if you don't do it!"

"Okay." Zion shrugs. She looks to Alax. "What shall it be?"

"You do all of my homework for two weeks."

"Alrighty then. Dick, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replies easily.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You already asked your question." Dick smirks. "Darien, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to trade me your Mew Two for the week."

"'Kay. I'll give him to you at school. I don't have my DS with me."

Ah. The Nintendo DS. Todd has been showing me all the different games on his. It's kinda cool. Although I can't see myself playing it as much as Todd, Dick, and Darien.

"Clark, truth or dare?" Darien turns to his crush/would-be-boyfriend.

"Truth."

"Who's your favorite YouTuber?"

"Hmm." Clark thinks for a moment. "I'd say either Seananners or Markiplier."

"Ooo. Good choices," Alax comments.

"Thanks." Clark turns to me. "Soro, truth or dare?"

"Uh… truth." I shrug.

"What's it like living with YouTubers?"

"Well, I don't really have anything to compare it to. Honestly, it gets kind of boring. They're always recording."

"Really? You don't do anything interesting or go different places?" Alax asks.

"Not really." I shake my head. Then I turn to our quietest friend. "Ellie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she writes.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Los Angeles/Hollywood. Todd, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Todd grins.

"I dare you to eat two warheads at once."

"No problem," he claims. He plops two of the sour candies into his mouth without hesitation. He keeps a straight face for a few moments before it sours as the flavor hits him. "Ah! So sour!" He gasps. Everyone laughs. "Zion." He wipes the spit off his lip. "Zion, truth or dare?" He manages around the candy.

"Truth."

"Who's your favorite band?"

"What! You're making me choose one!?"

"Yes. I am."

"I guess if I really had to choose it'd be TFK. Thousand Foot Krutch."

"I've never heard of them," Clark admits.

"You should listen to them sometime. They're really good. They're a rock band. They have a lot of religious songs," she tells him before turning to me. "Soro, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the deal with your necklace?"

"Wha?" I look down at the thin chain around my neck. "Oh." I pull it out from under my shirt revealing the purple crystal at the end. "I don't know. I was wearing it when Lewis and Hannah found me. It's the only piece of my past I have."

"Either way, it's a cool necklace," Todd says.

"Thanks." I smile softly and tuck the crystal back under my shirt. "Anyway, Alax, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Too many," she laughs. "I have four. There's my sister, my step-brother, and the twins. Dick, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank call…"


	18. November 1, 2008

**A/N: YAY! Two chapters in one day!**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my OCs (and there's still a lot of them.) XD**

* * *

 **Saturday, November 1st, 2008: Mysteries**

I wake with a start. I sit up quickly, throwing my blankets off. I breathe heavily for a few moments as cold sweat drips down my back. My hands shake and my heart pounds.

I close my eyes and focus on my breathing. Once I'm calm I grab my phone and make my way to the office's small kitchen. I get a bottle of water from the fridge. I sip on it as I look at the time on my phone. Four thirty AM. Great. I got a total of two hours of sleep and I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep again.

I stay in the kitchen for a bit sipping on my drink and playing a game on my phone. Around five I hear movement in the office. Slightly creeped out I slowly look up from my phone. I sigh in relief when I see Darien walk by. I move to stand in the doorway to the kitchen and look out into the hallway.

"Dare?" I call softly.

Startled, Darien jumps and quickly faces me. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," I laugh.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. I've been up for a while now."

"Oh. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream. What about you?"

"My dad called. He needs me back home."

"Oh."

"Sorry to leave so suddenly," he apologizes sheepishly.

"It's fine. Do what you gotta do."

"Thanks." He sends me a relieved smile. I can't help but notice that the emotion doesn't reach his eyes. They appear to be clouded by something darker. "I'll see you at school."

I nod. "See you then."

He leaves the office building.

I go back to the lounge and settle in on the couch with the notebook Mrs. O gave me. I start writing. I write about everything from what I remember about my dream to what I learned playing truth or dare last night to the way Darien was acting this morning. After a while, the couch sinks on one side. The others must be waking up and someone must have sat next to me. I don't pay attention to who it is. I just keep writing. They start talking quietly. I ignore them until I hear my name.

"Soar?" Zion places her hand on my arm.

"Hmm." I stop writing giving her my full attention. She's the one sitting next to me on the couch.

"Everything okay?" Her concerned eyes study me carefully. You're really tense and your hand is shaking."

I look down. Sure enough, my hand is shaking slightly leaving my handwriting sloppy and barely legible. "Um. Yeah." I close my eyes forcing myself to calm down and relax. "Just had a bad dream."

"What about?" Todd asks.

Ellie elbows him and holds up her notebook. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"What she said?" Todd agrees. "It's just… weird seeing you freaked out over a dream when you didn't seem bothered by the scary movies last night."

I shrug. "Zombies, and skeletons, and creepy monsters don't scare me." I want to say that they're natural. That you see them everyday. But that's not true. "My dream was… different. I don't remember much of it."

"What do you remember?" Zion prods gently.

"There were two people. I don't remember what they looked like but I remember the color of their eyes. One had red eyes and the other's were colorless. Just pure white like they had no pupil."

"Damn…" Todd mutters.

"I've never seen eyes like that," Dick says. "But in most stories they aren't good."

Ellie nods in agreement.

"Which ones?" I ask.

"Both," Alax states seriously.

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. "But, the person with red eyes didn't scare me. I felt safe with him there. It was like I could trust him 100%. Without a doubt he'd do anything for me. Is that wrong?"

"No." Zion decides. "Don't listen to them. They're just talking about the stereotypes of _fictional_ characters. The color of someone's eyes does not determine their personality or lifestyle."

"That's good." Because, if it did you wouldn't like me.

"What else did you see in your dream?"

"I don't know if the two people did or said anything. But the one guy's red eyes faded and went dull before he disappeared. I was left alone with the white eyed guy. I remember being scared and wanting to run before he disappeared too. I was by myself for a minute until suddenly I was surrounded by a bunch of people. I was happy. I felt like I knew them from somewhere. Like they were my friends. But, when I looked in their eyes they were all pure white like the guy from before. That's when I woke up."

"That's some dream," Alax mutters.

"Maybe it has something to do with your past," Dick suggests.

"Maybe," I agree with a shrug.

"Has anyone seen Darien?" Clark interrupts.

"He left earlier this morning. He said his dad called and needed him home," I explain.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Todd says immediately. "He does it every time. Says something about his dad wanting him and leaves early in the morning."

We stay at the office for the weekend. We hang out in the lounge and go to Lewis's apartment or a nearby restaurant for food. Late Sunday night everyone goes home.

Monday morning comes around and I go to school as per usual. All of my friends are there. Darien is acting a little weird though. He keeps looking around as if he's expecting something bad to happen. It's after gym class that I notice something even more pressing. After changing we meet outside the locker room. That's when I see it. Darien's black eye.

"Are you okay?" I ask on impulse. "What happened to your eye?"

He stares at me for a moment. Then his eyes widen and he quickly covers the bruised one with his hand. "Nothing. It was an accident. I slipped and ran into a door knob."

"You sure?"


	19. November 21, 2008

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter. I've been losing/have lost motivation for writing this story. However, I recently found some motivation in the form of NaNoWriMo. So expect a few more chapters before the end of this month/through December. That and the fall semester of college is almost over, so I'll have some more free time. (That's if I'm not out playing Dungeons and Dragons. XP)**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

 **Friday, November 21st, 2008: Talent Show**

Darien, Todd, Alax, Ellie, Dick, and I sit in the middle section of seats in the school's auditorium. We are currently waiting for the East Bristol annual talent show to begin. The only reason we are here is because Clark will be performing and Darien begged us all to come watch his performance. The only one of us that can't make it tonight is Zion. She said she has some family event to go to. Such a shame. I was looking forward to spending more time with such a pretty girl.

The lights in the auditorium dim. The roar of activity follows closely behind. A girl I recognize to be the president of the student council walks on stage. She stops once she reaches the center of the stage. She holds a microphone in front of her and speaks confidently into it. Everything about her radiants confidence and strife. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to East Bristol's Annual Fall Talent Show! I'm Carrie Eastman and I'll be your host for this evening! For our first performance we have Clark Lloyd singing Rainbow Veins by Owl City."

Carrie then walks off. She is replaced moments later by Clark. He walks out with his head held high and a microphone held firmly in one hand. A piano like sound emanates from the speaker. That is a piano, right? I'm not sure anymore. There's too many instruments in this damn world. Either way, Clark brings the microphone up to his lips and starts to sing.

"High rise, veins of the avenue  
Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue  
Everywhere is balanced there  
Like a rainbow above you  
Street lights glisten on the boulevard  
And cold nights make staying alert so hard  
For heaven's sake, keep me awake  
So I won't be caught off guard  
Clearly, I am a passerby  
But I'll find a place to stay  
Dear pacific day, won't you take me away?

"Small town, hearts of the New Year  
Brought down by gravity, crystal clear  
City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier  
Make haste, I feel your heartbeat  
With new taste for speed out on the street

"Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet  
The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow  
The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know

"Cheer up and dry your damp eyes, and tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
Because your heart has a lack of color and we should've known  
That we'd grow up sooner or later, 'cause we wasted all our free time alone

"Your nerves gather with the altitude  
Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued  
Somewhere there is a happy affair ghost of a good mood  
Wide eyed, panic on the getaway  
The high tide could take me so far away  
VCR's and motorcars unite on the Seventh Day  
A popular gauge will measure the rage of the new Post-Modern Age  
Because somewhere along the line all the decades align  
We were the crashing whitecaps  
On the ocean  
And what lovely sea-side holiday, away  
A palm tree in Christmas lights  
My emotion  
Struck a sparkling tone like a xylophone  
As we spent the day alone

"Cheer up and dry your damp eyes, and tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
Because your heart has a lack of color and we should've known  
That we'd grow up sooner or later, 'cause we wasted all our free time alone"

Damn. Clark's voice is amazing. I glance at Darien who sits on my left. He's smiling and a deep red covers his face. I wish Zion could have been here for this.

More people perform. Some singing like Clark or playing instruments. Others do very tricks and things.

"And now," Carrie announces. "We have Zion Hyde playing an original song."

Oh. So that's why she couldn't make it. Todd's laugh comes from my right. "She wanted to surprise."

I nod, smiling softly as Zion walks on stage. She wears a sleek black dress and a small wooden instrument. "Woah."

I glance at Todd a question forming on my lips. He cuts me off with a hyperactive grin. "It's a violin. She started taking lessons a few years ago. She didn't want to be part of a band but she wanted to learn to play an instrument."

"Hmm…" I turn back to the stage, intent on watching Zion's performance. This could be interesting.

Zion lifts her arms and starts to play. It's soft and gentle at first but then picks up. It gets louder and faster resembling a sort of rock tune. There are no words to her song. She never once opens her mouth. The song speaks for itself. The sound travels through the auditorium delivering the intense sound crisp and clear to every audience member. I can't help but smile wider as I watch her. She sports a grin of her own even as her eyebrows are knit together in concentration. He hands move fast and steady along her violin. Her feet move across the stage and she spins on her toes. She dances to her own melody. Her movements are precise and graceful with a practiced ease like those dancers Ellie watches on YouTube. Ballet, I think she calls it.

Zion's performance seems to last forever but at the same time, ends too soon. I'm content to just watch her forever. Zion bows as everyone claps for her.

I miss the rest of the talent show as Zion's dance replays in my head. She is full of wonders, that girl. So pretty and kind and graceful and gentle. She's so… Zion. So… Hyde. She's exactly who she's meant to be. The complete opposite of me.


	20. January 19, 2009

**A/N: Woo! NaNoWriMo is still giving me motivation! Let the drama begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

Monday, January 19th, 2009: Monday Madness

I walk through the halls off the school building. It's still earlier in the morning. Most of the students are still in the cafeteria chatting with friends or eating breakfast. That includes my own friends. But, I need to talk to Mrs. O, before class. She asked to talk to me before class. Like before people started walking into the room before class.

I reach the room with no trouble. I pause outside upon hearing voices within.

"Darien?" It sounds like Clark. What are they doing here? Mrs. O said she wanted to speak to me in private.

"Yeah," Dare's disembodied voice answers back.

It's silent for a moment. I'm about to stop in when Clark speaks again. "Would you go out with me?"

Well. Better not interrupt that. I grin. I can imagine Darien's face, all bright red and looking anywhere but at Clark. "I… uh… I can't." Or maybe not. "I, I really like you Clark. I like you a lot. But, there's… There's some things that I need to figure out first."

"Oh, okay."

"It's not you or anything that you did. There's just some things in my life that I need to straighten out."

"Okay. I can wait for you."

"Thank you."

Well, now's as good a time as any. I step into the room, knocking lightly on the door. They both jump and turn to me. Darien looks at me, his face bright red, he nods in my direction before looking around the room. Clark gives me a strained smile. "H-hey Soro. What's up?"

"Is Mrs. O here?" I ask ignoring their awkwardness.

Clark shakes his head. "No."

"She said she had to go photocopy something," Darien claims.

"Ah, okay."

The bell rings.

"I should get to class." Darien excuses. "See you later," he says as he passes me and leaves the room. Mrs. O walks into the room a few moments later.

"Everything alright?" She asks glancing from me to Clark to where Darien just left.

"Y-yeah," Clark says quickly. "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." He pushes past Mrs. O and I.

"Did something happen?" Mrs. O turns to me after he disappears.

I shake my head. "It's not my place to say."

"Alright. Let's talk for a minute before the others start showing up." She closes the door and walks over to her desk. I follow after her, setting my books on my desk as I go.

"So, uh, what's you want to talk to me about?" I rub the back of my neck, cold fear coiling in my stomach.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." She smiles sweetly. "I just need to talk to you about your English grade."

"Oh. What about it?"

"It's really good. One of the best I've seen. I want to recommend you for English Honors next year."

"What's that?"

"It's a sort of advanced English class. It'd be similar to this class but the work would be more challenging."

"Hmmm. Okay."

"You don't have to take it if you don't want to and you don't have to make any decision about it until June. I just wanted to let you know of your options."

"Thank you."

"Oh and I wanted to give you this." She pulls a floppy paperback book and hands it to me. "It's a workbook to help you learn cursive. I thought you might be interested in it."

I flip through the pages of the book. "This looks like how my brother writes."

"Your brother? What'd he write?"

"Hmm." I look up at her. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"It's nothing. Why don't you take a seat, the others should be coming in soon."

Weird. I could have sworn we were talking about something. Maybe someone? Oh well, maybe someday I'll remember.

A few hours later, I walk through a different hall in the school with Darien beside me. We're on our way to our Earth Science class. It's actually a really interesting class. Science is like a form of magic that needs tools to function and can create things such as energy. Darien isn't as big of a fan of science as I am. He finds the class hard to follow. We tend to do our homework together when we get the chance so I can explain it to him. Speaking of Darien, I glance at him. He's been quiet today. Well, quieter than usual. I wonder if it has something to do with what happened this morning. I want to ask him about it but should I? Would he be mad if he found I heard them? Does he already know that I heard them this morning? Is he waiting for me to confess it to him?

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud crash. Darien's books hit the floor. I look to the owner. Darien's eyes are wide, his mouth gaping. He takes a few steps back before turning around and running.

"Da-" I cut myself off upon spotting Clark and Isaac further up the hall. Isaac has a hand gripping the top of Clark's shirt. Isaac's eyes are closed and his body relaxed. Clark's eyes are wide and stunned. Their lips are touching. Suddenly, Clark tenses. He grabs Isaac's hand and pushes the boy away from him. They exchange words. They both look pissed. I can't hear what they say over the blood pounding in my ears.

Isaac disappears down another hall. Clark spots me. He walks over.

"Hey, Soro," he whispers. "You okay? You dropped your stuff."

I look down. He's right. My stuff is on the floor mixed in with Darien's. Oh god. Darien.

"Darien," I breathe out. "You have to go after Darien."

"He saw all that!?"

I nod. "Part. He ran away before he could see you push Isaac away."

"Shit."

The rest of the week passes in a blur. Darien's and Clark's relationship goes south. Clark tries explaining what happened. He says that Isaac kissed him and he pushed him away. He says that he didn't want Isaac to do it. Darien's being stubborn and refuses to talk to Clark. Dick says he just needs time.

Isaac is nowhere to be seen for the rest of the week. I wish it had stayed that way. Things just escalate with his return.


	21. February 9, 2009

**A/N: Yay! More Drama! Also two chapters within a few hours of each other! :) Sudden motivation at its finest.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. (There's a lot of OCs)**

* * *

Monday, February 9th, 2009: Monday Madness Part Two

I sigh as I walk out of the locker room. Once again, Darien is on the floor. Isaac stands over him with a sour grin.

"Leave him alone, Isaac," I call as I jog over and help Darien to his feet.

"Fuck off, Bradley," Isaac spits. "This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does. You're hurting one of my friends. Now leave us alone." I glare at him. Isaac scowls but walks away. I turn to my friend. "You okay, Dare?"

"M' fine." He swallows thickly. "Just trying not to lose my lunch."

"What little you ate of it you mean?" I question sternly.

"Yeah." He stares at the polished gym floor.

"Darien, what is going on with you? Is everything okay? Is there something I can do?"

He shakes his head. "No. It's fine. I can handle it."

"I'm not doubting that you can handle whatever's going on. I'm just saying I'm here if you want a shoulder to lean on. Seriously Darien, if you need or want anything I'll be there for you. Even if it's just someone to talk to."

He nods. "Thanks… I-"

"Alright, ten laps around the gym!" Mr. Mario calls out. Well, there goes that conversation. I watch as Darien starts to run. I really hope he's okay. I sigh again and follow him.

A while later I walk with Darien and Clark as we go to our respective classes. Darien still isn't talking to Clark but I manage to create some form of conversation between us. It's a little patchy though.

"I need to use the bathroom before class," Darien claims.

"Do you want us to wait for you or…?" Clark trails off. Darien shrugs and turns into the men's bathroom.

Clark groans. There are bags under his eyes and a frown replaces his forced myself from a few moments earlier. "I just don't know what to do. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know," I sympathize. What do I say to him? I want to help him. Hell, I want to help Darien. But how do I do that? It seems so impossible. I open my mouth but before I can say a thing we hear a voice from inside the bathroom.

"Let go of me."

"Fuck no."

Clark and I look at each other for a moment. Then, we drop our stuff and head inside the bathroom. Standing between the stalls and the sinks are Darien and Isaac. Isaac has a hold of Darien's arm. There's a red spot on Darien's face and his arm where Isaac's grip pushes into his skin. Isaac's free hand is raised and drawn back in a fist. Isaac ignores us. His hand moves forward quickly. Clark moves faster. Moments later, Darien is on the ground stunned, Clark is hunched over gripping his face and covering a portion of his lips, and Isaac is still.

"I- I-," Isaac stutters. He moves his mouth but no words come out. He looks like a fish out of water. Then, he turns and runs, tripping his way out of the bathroom.

I stare after him for a moment. I turn back to my friends. Darien slowly stands and Clark winces as he moves his hand away from his face. "You guys okay?"

"Y-yeah," Darien answers shakily. "Th-thank you, Clark."

"No problem." Clark smiles. It drops instantly. "Don't make me smile. It hurts," he groans.

"Sorry!"

"Not your fault." Clark studies his face in the mirror. "I'll be fine. Just a busted lip." He wipes the blood off the corner of his lips. "What about you?"

"I'll be okay. Thank you," Darien breathes out in aw.

I hate to ruin the moment. "What about your arm?"

Darien looks at the dark red spot on his upper arm. "Just a bruise. I'm all good." He grins. He then turns to Clark with a nervous smile. "Sorry. I've been a jerk to you. I uh," He looks away for a moment. "I should have trusted you. Sorry. And thank you for saving me."

"It's all good." Clark smiles at the younger boy. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"But that wasn't you! That was Isaac," Darien defends.

"Speaking of, where did he go?"

"Not sure. He ran off somewhere," I reply.

We didn't see him for the rest of the day. Or the week. Or the month.

One day during study hall our little group of friends is approached by Alexis and Rachel, Isaac's girlfriend and friend.

"You assholes," Alexis seethes.

"What'd we do now?" Todd rolls his eyes.

"You're the reason Isaac left."

"What do you mean left?" Dick questions.

"He transferred to another school," Rachel claims.

"Really? Why?"

"Yes really," Rachel says as Alexis screeches. "You know why!"

"We do?" Todd grins.

"Yes! You're a bunch of assholes!"

"Alexis. Rachel. Do we have a problem?" Mrs. O walks up to us.

"No," Alexis spits. "Let's go Rachel." She grabs the other girl's arm and starts pulling her away.

"Uhh…" Todd is stunned.

"Oh god." Clark's face reads several kinds of horrified.

"Is that a good thing?" Darien asks tentatively.


	22. June 18, 2009

**A/N: Yay! More chapters! More Motivation! It's five in the morning but I have a class at nine that I still have homework to do for so it's a no sleep Wednesday for me. XP**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my shit ton of original characters!**

* * *

Thursday, June 18th, 2009: Summer Plans

I sit in the cafeteria with my friends. We all eat our dinner with smiles on our faces.

"I'm so glad today's the last day," Dick comments.

"Yeah," Alax agrees. "This has been one crazy year."

Todd nods. "Too crazy."

"How is your sign language going?" Ellie signs, making various gestures with her hands.

I watch everyone's faces as they stare at Ellie. She repeats the movements. They stare at her in deep concentration. I laugh and sign back to Ellie, "I think they need more practice."

"Punishment time." Ellie grins as she signs. "Let's make them do a summer study group."

I laugh.

"I don't get it," Zion whines. "Sign language is hard."

"What she said," Darien agrees.

"Nah. It's easier once you figure it out," I say.

"Says the boy with amnesia and a photographic memory," Alax chides.

"But, he's right," Clark chimes in. "Sign language isn't that hard to pick up," he signs.

Zion groans. "How?"

"That's what I'd like to know too," Darien mutters.

Clark chuckles. "I always wanted to learn sign language. I started teaching myself sometime last year."

"That's so cool." Ellie smiles brightly

"No, secret conversations!" Todd cuts us off.

"But they're so much fun," I sign.

"Stoooop."

Everyone laughs.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Dick asks.

"Summer school. I have to catch up to my grade level," I explain.

"Well, I shall see you there Soar," Todd sighs.

"Why? What class did you fail?" Alax asks.

"Classes. Geometry… again. And global."

"That's not the only ones." Dick snickers. "Tell them the other one Todd."

"What other one?" Zion looks between the two boys.

"Doesn't matter. It's not a big deal."

"But it's hilarious."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Just tell us the class!" Alax interrupts.

":( It was just getting good," Ellie writes in her notebook.

We laugh. Then Dick slings an arm around Todd's shoulders and pokes his cheek. "This dumbass failed gym."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"But how?" Clark demands.

"Very carefully," Darien replies for him. "This is Codd we're talking about."

"Hey! I resent that!"

When the laughter dies down I turn to Dick. "What are you guys doing for the summer?"

"I plan on going camping as much as possible. I wanna get out of the city and spend some time in nature," Dick replies easily.

"I'll be with Alax most of the time," Ellie writes.

"I'll be with Ellie." Alax grins. "And trying to figure who my dad's new boyfriend is when I'm not at work."

"You don't know who your dad's boyfriend is?" Zion looks to her friend.

"Nope. He refuses to tell me. Won't even introduce me to the guy. But I'm going to find out. Just you wait. What about you Zion? Any special plans?"

Said girl shakes her head. "No. I'll probably just practice my violin. What about you? Clark? Dare?"

Darien shrugs. "Probably stay at home. Hopefully stay at my mother's."

"Clark?"

"Not sure. I might travel around with my parents for a bit."

The bell rings. "Yes! Let's get this day over with!"


	23. July 17, 2009

**A/N: Holy crap! It's been so long! Ahhhh! I'll have a few chapters up within the next week. I'll be honest, I'm losing interest in this story and in writing about Minecraft. However, I will not abandon this story. It will be finished by the end of this year if not sooner.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

Friday, July 17th, 2009: The Food Strikes Back

I go through the dinner line easily before finding a place to sit. It's not too hard. There's not a lot of people in summer school. Even with all the students coming here from different schools.

After a minute or two Todd joins me. I have my usual ham sandwich. Todd usually gets a turkey sandwich, but it seems he felt like eating something different today. It's some strange type of sandwich with orange and purple stuff between the bread slices.

"What's that?" I nod to his dinner.

"It's PB&J," he replies casually.

"PB&J?" I question again.

"Oh my god," Todd gasps dramatically as he makes a show of pretending to be feint of heart. "You don't know what PB&J is! It's only the best thing ever!"

I grin, holding in a laugh. "To be fair, I don't know what a lot of things are."

"Good point," he chuckles. "It's peanut butter and jelly." He hands me half the sandwich. "Try it."

I take the sandwich in my hands. The bread is a bit hard, typical of school meals. Avoiding the crusted sides of it, I bite down. It's chewy. Part of it is smooth and sticks to the roof of my mouth. The other party is lumpy but goes down easier than the other. I swallow thickly.

"Well?" Todd grins. "What do you think?"

I smile. "It's pretty good."

"Don't just sit there then. Eat it!" Todd takes a bite of the remaining half and chews heartedly.

I laugh and take a bite as well. This time it's harder to chew, and I struggle to get the food past the lump in my throat. It's too much. I cough once. I cover my mouth with my hand as I cough again Then it continues until rough coughs rack my whole body. It hurts. My body shakes. I can't breathe. I gasp between coughs.

"Soar?" Is that Todd? "Hey, ar… kay?"

I shake my head. Woah, don't do that again. My vision swims. I can't breathe. I can't cough anymore. The world is tilting. I try to grab something, anything to catch me. There are noises around me. They're loud. Voices? Everything hurts. Where is up? Where is down? Why is the world getting darker?

I can breathe. It feels nice. My throat hurts. There's a warm pressure on my hand. It shifts back and forth, back and forth. It's soothing. I sigh.

"Soro?" A soft voice calls.

"Is he waking up?" A second, rougher voice demands.

"Hmmmm," I moan. I open my eyes slowly. Everything is white. Except for Todd and Zion. They're both black. Zion is holding my hand. She's sitting in a chair with a black dress that ends at her knees which are at a slight angle. Todd stands next to her leaning on the back the chair and peering down at me. They both smile.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Todd declares.

"Thanks." My voice croaks. I cough roughly.

"Hey, easy there." Todd moves to the other side of me.

He moves to my right side as Zion guides me into a sitting position. Todd passes me a plastic cup half full of water. I drink it carefully. The relief it brings makes me instantly aware of the soreness of my throat and the ache in my rest.

"What happened?" My voice sounds like crap, but at least I can speak now.

"What happened? Dude?" Todd raises his voice. "You should have told me you're allergic to peanuts."

"Sorry. I didn't know." I fiddle with the empty cup in my hands.

"Didn't know! How do you no-"

"Todd," Zion cuts him off. I don't see their expressions. I keep my eyes focused on the cup.

"Oh, right," Todd sounds dejected. "Amnesia. Sorry. I forgot."

I shrug. "'S'okay."

Zion's hand enters my vision. She grabs one of my hands stopping my fiddling. It's warm and comforting like before. "But, are you okay?"

"I will be."

"I'm not talking about the future, Soar. I'm talking about right now."

"I don't know."

"You gotta feel something Soro." Todd's voice is gentle.

"I don't know." I pull my hand out of Zion's. "Lost, I guess."

Is it true though? Is that how I really feel? Or am I scared that this life is becoming 'normal' for me? Am I afraid of never regaining my memory? Or am I terrified of remembering it and losing all of this?


	24. August 9, 2009

**A/N: The second chapter in one day. :) Have one more written in a notebook that needs to be typed and then I have an outline of the next few. Hope to get them up before I start my new job. (If I get accepted.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING**

* * *

Sunday, August 9th, 2009: What? Why? How?

I walk to Darien's house with Zion and Clark. It takes about twenty minutes to walk from the park to his house but it's time well spent, so I can't complain. We all planned to meet at the park to hang out, and it's just not complete without the younger boy there.

Finally, Darien's house comes into view. It's an old two story house with peeling blue paint. All the windows are either blocked off with wood boards on the inside or blocked by old-style shutters. The steps creak as we walk up to the porch. I knock on the door loudly. A minute later the door opens with an eerie creak to reveal a balding, bulky man standing just inside the house. His eyes are a nasty blue color, and his teeth are rotting. He must be Darien's dad.

"What do ya want?" He grumbles.

"We're looking for Darien," I reply bravely. This man looks terrifying.

"The brat's upstairs. Tell 'im I'm going to the store." The man says rudely. He then proceeds to barge past the three of us without any regard.

"Thank you," I call out politely. He doesn't respond. I walk in the house. Zion and Clark follow me. The first room we walk in is a kitchen. The kitchen leads into a living room. On one side of the living room is a staircase. The steps groan obnoxiosly as we ascend them. Once upstairs I glance in every room looking for Darien. Zion goes to the end of the hall and checks out the very last room. Zion opens the door. She lets out a scream and falls to the floor. I rush over, Clark on my heels. I get to the door and pause momentarily in shock before rushing in. "Clark! Call an ambulance!" I order. I don't see if he does it or not, I get straight to work.

The room is a plain bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary. The bed is well made. The desk and dresser are well kept and organized. The only thing out of place is Darien. He is slumped on the floor leaning against his bed. He is wearing his usual jeans and hoodie. But, the sleeves of the hoodie are pulled up revealing his wrists and forearms. His right-hand holds a sharp razor blade. His left hand is covered in blood that drips down from the freshly carved wounds on his wrist and forearm. The room smells metallically, like blood. The stench is so thick I can taste it.

I rush to his side taking off my own hoodie in the process. I kneel next to him, sitting on my heels. I take my hoodie and wrap it around his left arm. I put pressure on his arm trying to stop the flow of blood outside of his body. Clark steps into the room.

"An ambulance will be here in ten minutes," he reports.

"Okay." I let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Can you help Zion?" She's still outside the room crying in panic. I just left her there. I know leaving a friend on the floor crying isn't really what a good friend would do but right now Darien needs my help more. Clark nods and exits the room.

I direct my focus back to Darien. I grab his right hand, knocking the blade away. I place two fingers on his wrist and feel for a pulse. It's slow, but it's there. His heart is still beating, and I can faintly see his breath exhaling from his lips although they're turning blue. His skin is starting to lose its heat. That ambulance better hurry the fuck up before he dies.

"Notch damn it, Darien! Don't you dare die on me!" What? Where did Notch come from? Doesn't matter. Can't worry about that know. Just focus on keeping Darien alive.

I hear voices downstairs. I don't know what they say, but I know they're there. Please, oh please, be the ambulance. Please. Dammit. The commotion gets louder, and suddenly something burst into the room. I can't make it out my visions too blurry. I can feel a wetness on my cheeks.

"We'll take it from here, son," a voice tells me gently. A hand is placed on my shoulder. I let them take Darien from me. The hand doesn't leave my shoulder. "I need you and your friends to ride in the ambulance with us. We need you to tell us what happened." The voice says. I simply nod. I can't focus on anything. I feel numb. "We have to go now," the voice urges. The hand on my shoulder disappears only to return under my arm. I stand shakily with the help of the hand heaving me up. The hand guides me through the house and into the back of an ambulance where they've hooked Darien up to an IV and some kind of machine. There's a mask over the lower half of his face. Darien, what happened to you?


End file.
